Omamori
by Woozii
Summary: "Soma, el secreto para convertirse en un buen chef es conocer a una mujer que te haga querer darle toda la comida que prepares", dijo su viejo hace lo que serían años. Quizás debería comenzar a tomarse esas palabras en serio y darse cuenta que, tal vez, ya la había encontrado.
1. Amigos

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Yuto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki.

Notas abajo. 

* * *

— **Omamori—**

I: Amigos.

* * *

Ese día Megumi se había levantado sintiendo la cabeza y el cuerpo pesado; sus músculos dolían y sentía que a cada paso los huesos crujían. No había logrado dormir muy bien en la noche porque estaba muy preocupada para pegar ojo. Intentó varias técnicas; cerrar los ojos y simplemente tratar de dormir, contar números y ovejas, evocar recuerdos felices que le trajeran tranquilidad (aunque hicieron justamente lo contrario porque recordó su casa y automáticamente la inundó la nostalgia, dándole ganas de echarse a llorar) e incluso había pensado en levantarse para tomar algún té que le ayudara pero esa idea simplemente la desechó.

Así que cuando sonó su despertador a buenas horas de la mañana, con el sol aclarando por las montañas y el ruido de los animales de Yuki desde el jardín, decidió que tendría que hacer algo con eso cuando bajara a la cocina porque no se imaginaba estar todo el día sintiéndose como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima. Dicho eso se vistió con el uniforme de la academia y trenzó su pelo sin muchas ganas. Últimamente lo había dejado crecer así que le llegaba casi a la altura del busto y estaba pensado que pronto tendría que recortarlo, después de todo, era un inconveniente a la hora de cocinar, igual que tendría que hacer algo con sus uñas porque tampoco podía mantenerlas muy largas.

Una de las cosas que debía sacrificar de sí misma cuando se trataba de la cocina es que había unas cuantas cosas que no podía hacer igual que otras chicas; tener las uñas largas, un pelo en el cual hacer diferentes peinados, usar ropa que sea más _bonita_ y algo que siempre le molestaba es que la piel de sus manos se resecaba con rapidez o siempre se mantuvieran con pequeños cortes por culpa de los cuchillos. Con lo segundo no podía hacer nada pero para evitar lo primero todas las mañanas y antes de dormir ponía crema en sus manos.

Esa mañana no era la excepción.

Buscó su bolso entre sus cosas y se miró una última vez al espejo de su habitación antes de dejarla. No se encontraba en sus mejores aspectos pero tampoco era impresentable, y no pensaba faltar a clase por una nimiedad como tener ojeras bajo los ojos o estar más pálida de lo normal. El deber era el deber.

El pasillo del dormitorio estaba silencioso. Cosa rara. Pero seguramente después los demás se levantarían y armarían su ruido de siempre, aquel que le acogió desde el primer momento en que llegó a la academia (o a medias, porque le tomó ingresar). La verdad era que, aunque ella misma era una persona silenciosa y más bien tranquila el bullicio que hacían sus amigos lograba tranquilizarla siempre. Era como estar en casa, le hacía sentir feliz y completa, como si no estuviera sola. Además el lugar era grande y sin importar cuánto tiempo estuviera ahí seguía siendo tenebroso, el silencio sólo lo empeoraba.

Se encogió de hombros y bajó las escaleras para luego ir en dirección a la cocina a armar un desayuno rápido. Quizás podría hacer una preparación con frutas.

"Si Isshiki-sempai estuviera aquí seguramente ya se encontraría en el jardín, cultivando algo y ofreciendo un montón de cosas. Siempre con una sonrisa", pensó sosteniendo con más fuerza el bolso entre sus manos. Claro, si Isshiki-sempai estuviera ahí seguramente para los demás las cosas serían un poco más fáciles porque, a pesar de todo, él desde el inicio se autoproclamó su guía y ayudante para las cosas.

Pero Isshiki se había graduado el año anterior.

Megumi no estaba muy segura de qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo. Algo grande, sin duda alguna, pero no sabía en qué restaurante o si realmente seguía en Japón. Con sus habilidades no le asombraría que se encontrara en otro país, apadrinado por un gran restaurante y aprendiendo de grandes _chefs_ para luego volver con su cocina mejorada en un cien por ciento. Su _senpai_ siempre demostró ser una persona que se esforzaba mucho. Le iría bien. Megumi no tenía por qué preocuparse pero cierto era que no podía evitarlo porque no tenía ni una forma de contactarlo. Quizás aquel sentimiento disminuiría aunque sea un poco si pudiera hablar con él una vez más…

—¡Ah! ¡Tadokoro! Buenos días.

Levantando la mirada se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Soma.

No se había dado cuenta que en su desvarío de pensamientos había ingresado a la cocina. Se sonrojó por ser tan despistada y correspondió la sonrisa con una más pequeña, ligeramente titubeante al principio.

—Buenos días, Soma —respondió mientras reanudaba sus pasos para ingresar al lugar. El chico no llevaba el uniforme de la academia, sino que usaba su playera sin mangas negras que a veces le veía junto con unos pantalones oscuros. De esa manera se podía notar el músculo tonificado de sus bíceps, además de, gracias al corte de la playera, la clavícula marcada. Megumi no se consideraba una experta en hombres (nada más lejos de la verdad); había sido criada por su madre, además de los adultos y ancianos de la aldea sólo habían unos cuantos niños más a los que ella normalmente no se acercó por timidez y posiblemente la sabiduría más grande que poseía de acuerdo a ese tema era el que le dio su madre hace un tiempo; «Nunca le muestres tu cuerpo a ningún hombre hasta que te cases», cosa que había sido rota en poco tiempo (¡Qué vergüenza!), pero a pesar de ser inexperta en ese tema el tiempo en la academia, además de las personas que había conocido, le podían ayudar a hacer ligeras comparaciones de las cuales no era muy consciente.

En ese caso, por ejemplo, podía comparar los brazos de Soma con los de Kurokiba, quien era mucho más músculo que el primero y eso se notaba cuando cocinaba. También estaban los gemelos Aldini, a quien veía más a menudo, Takumi no era músculo sino que delgado en sí y en ese caso Isami, cuando reducía grasa, se le notaba mucho más tonificado que su hermano mayor.

—¿No es muy temprano? ¿No has dormido? —Megumi no pudo evitar preguntar mientras se acercaba más a él para curiosear qué estaba haciendo. Viniendo de Soma podía esperar cualquier cosa; incluso que estuviera preparando langosta tan temprano en la mañana.

— _¡Sip!_ Sólo que me levante más temprano de lo usual, eso es todo. El _senpai_ tenía razón, hacer ejercicio en la mañana es bastante bueno. Me siento una persona renovada y toda la cosa, aunque seguramente deba ir a darme una ducha antes de ir a clase —Yukihira empezó una de sus palabrerías largas en la que parecía que hablaba más consigo mismo que con la persona que tenía a su lado. Megumi, acostumbrada a eso, simplemente asintió y sonrió—. Estaba cuidando los cultivos de Isshiki-senpai, a pesar de que ya no esté alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿no? Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora mismo-

—Yo me hacía esa misma pregunta hace unos momentos —comentó Megumi sin poder evitar reírse un poco.

Soma bajó la mirada ligeramente y también sonrió, mostrando su dentadura. Su pelo estaba desordenado, más de lo usual, y tan cerca de él Megumi podía notar que tenía tierra en los brazos e incluso en la cara. Su piel brillaba, seguramente por culpa del sudor y por eso mismo podía sentir con más fuerza su esencia. No es que _apestara_ en todo el sentido malo de la palabra sino que simplemente tenía, en palabras de Yuki, olor a hombre. Nada más y nada menos.

Megumi se dio cuenta que su corazón se aceleraba un poco al notar eso y tuvo que bajar la mirada, fingiendo que contaba las baldosas del suelo.

No tenía por qué estar nerviosa, pero la verdad es que siempre estaba de esa forma con Soma y no es que lo hiciera a propósito, ojala pudiera controlarlo, es que simplemente pasaba y ya. Megumi se había rendido con tratar de ocultarlo, lo único que podía hacer era disimular ligeramente.

—¡Es que tenemos telepatía, Tadokoro! Eso debe ser, que genial, ¿no crees? La confianza es una cosa increíble —comenta de pronto él mientras vuelve a soltar una carcajada al tiempo que deja los brazos en jarra, apoyando las manos en sus caderas.

No puede evitarlo pero los latidos aumentan y es que Soma parece ir diciendo esas cosas libremente por la vida sin darse cuenta realmente de qué anda hablando. Megumi se ha dado cuenta que no lo hace por molestar, simplemente es lo que piensa. Él no tiene censura entre su mente y boca, todo lo que pasa en su cabeza termina por ser expuesto y así funciona. Esa es la razón por la cual mucha gente puede odiarlo y otros terminan amándolo, porque Soma es muy sincero y sin nada que esconder. Lo que se ve es lo que es.

Comprendiendo eso el primer año que lo conoció no pudo sino sentirse maravillada por tanta confianza que irradiaba una sola persona.

Quizás fue por eso que también siempre se mantuvo cerca de él. Era como las polillas atraídas a la luz, y ahí no era necesario diferenciar quién era qué cosa.

—Por eso también hacemos un buen equipo.

—Claro, Soma-kun.

—¡Un momento! ¿Ya estás vestida? ¿Qué hora es? —Soma intenta mirar el reloj pero se da cuenta que no tiene pilas así que está parado en una eterna medianoche, y se lamenta en su lugar varios segundos .Megumi logra tranquilizarlo diciendo que es temprano y falta para que comiencen las clases, sólo que ella había sido más rápida en la mañana. Es entonces cuando Soma la mira y la toma por los hombros, mirándola directamente a los ojos—¿Puedes esperarme, Tadokoro? Así vamos juntos a clases, ¡no me tardo nada! ¡Espera un poco! —Megumi, mareada por la intensa mirada y el agarre que emite una temperatura que atraviesa su ropa y le quema, sólo puede asentir varias veces mientras dice que no se preocupe, esperara por él, como siempre lo hace. Soma sonríe de nuevo y mientras trota a la salida de la cocina, le avisa—: Tadokoro, deje desayuno en ese mesón así que saca, ¿de acuerdo? Es la comida más importante del día y especialidad Yukihira.

Entonces Soma desaparece como un huracán pero puede escuchar sus pasos por la escalera y el segundo piso. También cómo alguien se queja por el ruido y él se disculpa en un grito que seguramente despertó a todo el dormitorio.

Megumi se ríe en su lugar y dejando el bolso en una silla libre se encamina al mesón que le había dicho donde reside un plato de desayuno, sin duda alguna. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco más al darse cuenta que tenía mucho que ver con el rissoto de manzana que una vez utilizó para competir contra su padre, en esa misma cocina. Aunque claramente no era el mismo. No necesitaba probarlo para darse cuenta de ese hecho y que Soma lo había modificado hasta el punto en que fuera perfecto; balance saludable, no muy pesado para un desayuno pero al mismo tiempo energizante.

Saca una ración y se siente al mesón a comer. Antes de llevárselo a la boca no puede evitar pensar en Soma yendo de un lado para otro por la cocina haciendo todo por su cuenta en esa extraña y perfecta concentración que él tiene, cuando se encierra en su mundo culinario y nadie puede sacarlo de ahí aunque quisiese. No necesita cerrar los ojos para verlo dar vueltas perfectas, sincronizadas y mover sus brazos de la manera más eficiente sin hacer ninguna cosa innecesaria, porque Soma trabaja por sí solo como si fuera todo un ejército en la cocina. Todo su cuerpo parece estar familiarizado con el cocinar. No tiene que cerrar los ojos porque lo ha visto tantas veces en su hábitat que es como si pudiera verlo ahora mismo.

Se lleva entonces la porción de la comida a la boca y sus papilas gustativas se deleitan con aquel sabor que la embriaga, inunda no sólo su boca sino también sus fosas nasales con aquel dulce aroma de la comida. Al contacto con su paladar la comida es suave, tierna pero al mismo tiempo con los balances de sabores justos que le hacen sentir que se encuentra elevada en los cielos. Puede sentir el gusto de la manzana combinado con el rissoto. Mastica unas cuantas veces para luego tragar y darse cuenta que su estómago vacío ahora se llena también de aquel sabor.

La comida de Soma, como siempre, está llena de vida y es perfecta.

Seguramente nunca se cansaría de poder probar aquellos platillos de la mano de Soma porque él llegaría lejos, se volvería un gran chef algún día y es que su forma de cocinar era única. Megumi estaba más que agradecida por poder compartir ese momento de tiempo con él para haberlo visto crecer.

En los pisos superiores más quejas se escuchan y el bullicio comienza. Al parecer Yuki nuevamente dejó entrar algunos de sus animales al dormitorio e Ibusaki le dice que debería ser más cuidadosa mientras que ella cunde ante el pánico. Megumi, en cambio, sigue en lo suyo desayunando con tranquilidad comiendo aquel platillo delicioso y esperando por Soma. Estando en eso no puede evitar preguntarse por qué siempre le deja comida, a veces no es en la mañana pero de pronto cae en cuenta que Soma siempre, en uno u otro momento, le invita a comer algo que ha preparado. En algunas ocasiones le pide su opinión porque así puede mejorar pero en otras simplemente suelta un: "¿Está bueno?", y cuando ella le dice que sí, que está delicioso, Soma sonríe y alza los pulgares diciendo que se alegra por eso.

"Bueno, quizás no sea tan raro", piensa al final después de darle unas cuantas vueltas. Después de todo Soma le pregunta a todo el mundo o cosa que camine que le dé su opinión respecto a las cosas que cocina, incluso las malas (para terror de Megumi), además ellos están juntos más tiempo de lo que puede pensar; en las clases, camino a la academia, en los pasillos, en los recesos, en el almuerzo, después de clases, en el dormitorio, y así un montón de etcéteras. Seguramente no se cuenta cuando ella está en sus actividades de club y Soma va con Kurokiba, Hayama o Takumi para hablar de sus cosas (Megumi está feliz por el hecho de los buenos amigos que pueden ser), es normal que le prepare cosas.

Casi terminando el platillo un pensamiento le viene como un halo, una revelación de nada o de todo, es simplemente una lógica que nace de alguna parte suya que se siente tan normal que al principio no la extraña pero luego le hace sentir vergüenza de sí misma. Su simple pensamiento de; "No sería raro, enamorarse de Soma-kun", y en ese caso no lo ve sólo por cómo cocina sino todo él. La comida de Soma es simplemente una imagen de sí mismo; simple en comparación a otros pero al mismo tiempo especial y completo, entonces complejo cuando intenta verse más allá de la lógica común.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —murmura para sí misma con bochorno mientras se lleva sus manos a sus mejillas, apretando. Las palmas están frías y hacen contraste con el caliente de la piel de su cara. Intenta desviar sus pensamientos a otra cosa pero lo único que tiene al frente es el plato que él cocinó así que no sirve y sacude la cabeza varias veces.

Está en eso cuando dos manos se apoyan en sus hombros y una voz gruñe un: "BUU", que le hace pegar un salto en su lugar que casi le hace caer de su silla.

Los reflejos de Soma, como siempre, son rápidos al igual que un gato. Un brazo la sujeta de la cintura y su mano libre del codo. Megumi, todavía histérica pensando que casi cae al suelo y pudo haber muerto, no repara en la cercanía que tienen. Pero se da cuenta cuando Soma explota en una carcajada que lo sacude completamente y su aliento choca con su nuca, sacudiendo sus cabellos y erizando el vello invisible de su cuello.

Megumi se suelta, abochornada le mira con reproche y hace una mueca, pidiendo o exigiendo que deje de reírse porque no es gracioso.

—¡N-No es gracioso! —tartamudea con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—¡Que sí! Debiste haber visto tu cara y cómo saltaste, ¡cómo no va a ser gracioso! —él se sigue riendo y se aprieta el abdomen. Se retuerce en su lugar y luego se limpia la comisura de sus ojos con los pulgares. Soma no deja de reírse mientras se apoya en uno de los mesones porque parece que en cualquier momento va a caer. Es un ataque de risa de esos que le dan unas diez veces a la semana y si Megumi no estuviera tan avergonzada y al mismo tiempo molesta posiblemente ya estaría riendo con él, como siempre, porque su risa es contagiosa.

—¡Pudo haberme pasado algo, Soma-kun!

—No seas ridícula, Tadokoro. Estaba ahí para agarrarte en cualquier caso —responde él después de respirar varias veces para calmarse. La carcajada muriendo lentamente dentro suyo. Se limpia nuevamente los ojos y se endereza. Pasan unos segundos hasta que vuelve a su estado natural de relajación, guarda las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y le confianza—: Jamás dejaría que te pasara nada, así que tranquilízate. Era una broma.

Sin saber qué decir a eso, Megumi se queda en silencio y asiente, porque realmente no sabe qué otra cosa hacer.

—Ah… claro.

—Venga, vamos a clase porque si no llegamos tarde. ¿Te vas conmigo o montas tu bici? —Soma comienza a caminar a la salida. Su bolso lo lleva sobre su hombro y lo afirma con una mano. Megumi tarda un momento en buscar el suyo y trotar para alcanzar sus pasos largos. Intenta imaginarse de nuevo subiendo en la motocicleta de Soma, como otras veces ha hecho, pero por alguna razón esa mañana la sola imagen mental es suficiente para dejarla cerca de una taquicardia.

—No, está bien, llevaré la bici porque tengo actividad con el club y después tengo que devolverme-

—Pero puedo esperarte.

"Soma es muy buen amigo", piensa con una sonrisa rendida. Su insistencia sólo aumenta la taquicardia.

—En serio, no te preocupes. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—¿Estás molesta porque el otro día casi te caes de la moto? ¡Te dije que tenías que agarrarte bien!

—No puedo creer que todavía te acuerdes de eso —otra vez avergonzada mira cómo él abre la puerta y se ríe otra vez, pero en ese momento es como un resoplido-risa. Soma sostiene la puerta de entrada al dormitorio para ella y al darse cuenta del detalle se apresura a pasar, luego espera y Soma le sigue.

—Bueno, ya qué.

Caminan hasta donde ella deja su bici y él la motocicleta que consiguió a mediados de su primer año, sólo por el hecho de que en esa academia era como un poco agotador el sólo pensar en caminar de un lado para otro.

—Ah, y, ¿cómo estaba el desayuno?

—¡Delicioso, como siempre! Muchas gracias, Soma-kun —Megumi sacó el candado a su bici mientras miraba a Soma, completamente sincera en sus palabras.

Él asintió, satisfecho.

—Me alegro, la próxima vez te cocinaré algo mejor, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy preparando algo nuevo-

—¿Es una de tus cosas raras?

—¿Cómo crees, Tadokoro? ¡Yo no te serviría algo que no sea delicioso!

Megumi no sabe por qué pero esa mañana tales palabras no hacen nada más que hacerle sentir cálida por dentro, a pesar que el frío de la madrugada sigue golpeando contra sus piernas desnudas, haciendo que tiemble un poco.

Al final responde:

—De acuerdo.

* * *

 **NA:** Ya soy casi, casi libre de la escuela en sí, por lo cual espero poder estar escribiendo más y estoy feliz porque este es mi primer _long-fic_ en el fandom. Debo decir que llegó bastante rápido y nada, espero les agrade [yo escribo así; lento y pajero]. ¡Una galaxia de agradecimientos por leer!

 **Respecto al fic.**

[1] Sigo el manga y estoy al tanto de las últimas que han pasado, pero por todo el embrollo que actualmente hay (de lo que sinceramente no tengo idea cómo irá a terminar) intentaré no nombrar tanto los puestos de director y todo eso. Espero se comprenda.

[2] Aquí utilizo mucho el "sempai" y "kun" porque Megumi, como personaje, también lo usa mucho pero comprendo si es que hay a quienes le moleste a la vista.


	2. Gyoza- relleno sorpresa

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Yuto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki.

Notas abajo. 

* * *

— **Omamori—**

 **II:** Gyoza- relleno sorpresa.

* * *

Por alguna razón aquel día no podía mantener su concentración del todo y por ello sus clases de la mañana fueron un martirio; cometió muchos errores en las preparaciones y de pasó se cortó un poco la yema de los dedos mientras picaba vegetales, cosa que no le pasaba desde que era una niña ayudando a su mamá en la cocina. Fue más torpe de lo usual e incluso sus compañeros se extrañaron porque, supuestamente, esaclase era su "fuerte". El profesor tuvo la paciencia para tolerarla los primeros cuarenta y cinco minutos pero cuando pasó de la raya le pidió amablemente, como invitación, que saliera del salón a dar una vuelta por el lugar para que se despejara y de paso conseguía algo en la enfermería para su herida.

Lo peor que a uno le podía ocurrir en la cocina era perder la movilidad en alguna mano y Megumi se dio cuenta que el corte era suficiente para atontarla en tomar sus herramientas. Aun consciente de que debería (¡debería pero no podía!) mantenerse centrada su cerebro no le hacía caso.

No existía una razón exacta que pudiera dar en su defensa, simplemente su mente se hallaba en otra parte.

Era como un sexto sentido.

Intuición femenina o algo así, quizás.

El camino a la enfermería fue lento porque no tenía ganas de apresurarse, al fin y al cabo si volvía a la clase más rápido no significaba que no cometería más errores. En todos sus años de escuela jamás se había saltado ninguna clase, la sola mención de eso le daba escalofríos porque nunca se sabía si podían atraparla, ¡y expulsarla! Soma, en cambio, había hecho algunos novillos unas cuantas veces e incluso arrastrado a otros con él. Normalmente nadie le decía nada porque Soma siempre se salía con la suya. Aun con eso pensar que ahora podía saltarse aunque sea una clase en la mañana le parecía buena idea.

A veces se preguntaba por qué su escuela tenía que ser tan innecesariamente grande.

Luego recordaba lo terriblemente difícil que era entrar y quedarse ahí, así que se le pasaba. Tener un lugar grande con muchas instalaciones era lo mínimo que podían mantener.

Iba caminando por un pasillo en su concentración, mirando por los ventanales hacia el campus abierto y pensando que sus pasos podían ser más silenciosos todavía (¡un pensamiento muy gracioso! Se sentía como una ninja) que no se dio cuenta de que alguien caminaba directamente hacia ella cuando ya era casi muy tarde. La sombra de la persona fue la que la alertó y logró hacer alguna evasión de urgencia para no chocar de frente, pero aun así sus hombros terminaron en colisión.

—¡Ah! —se quejó mientras era echada hacia atrás por el golpe. Se sacudió mientras distinguía a la persona con la cual había chocado—¡Hisako-san, lo siento mucho! No estaba viendo por dónde iba-

—Está bien, Megumi, tranquila. Yo también lo siento. Tampoco me concentre en el camino —respondió la secretaria y, ya todo el mundo sabía, mejor amiga de la señorita Erina.

Hisako le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque había algo en sus ojos que le hacían darse cuenta que estaba inquieta. Aunque podía pensar que era normal. Por cosa común la secretaria de Erina-san parecía siempre estar inquieta por cualquier cosa o preocupada, seguramente sus tareas eran muchas. Ella siempre la había admirado por poder cumplir con todo sin explotar, además con tanta perfección.

Aun así la inquietud de ahora se sentía un poco diferente que las de trabajo.

Ella ordenó un poco los papeles que estaba sosteniendo y Megumi se sintió más culpable.

—En serio, lo lamento-

—De verdad que está bien, no tienes que inquietarte tanto —Hisako río mientras hacía un gesto con la mano de que estaba bien. A pesar de los años que se conocían y que de una u otra forma su círculo social ya muchas veces interactuaba, Megumi seguías siendo ella a su manera. Logró ganar confianza, mucho en comparación cuando había llegado, pero en cosas como esas todavía era una niña—. ¿A dónde ibas tan concentrada?

—Más bien desconcentrada —bromeó encogiéndose un poco de hombros. Era un poco vergonzoso decir que el profesor prácticamente la habías sacado del salón así que optó por lo segundo—: A la enfermería, tuve un pequeño accidente-

—¡¿Accidente?! ¡Cómo! ¿Con la cocina o algo más?

—No fue nada, sólo un pequeño corte —se apresuró a responder ante la mirada de inquietud que Hisako podía enseñar. Le mostró también su dedo cortado. La herida había dejado de sangrar hace mucho pero lo mejor era ponerle algo para que no se infectara. Su acompañante le dijo exactamente lo mismo; que desinfectara la zona y la cubriera, además de que tuviera más cuidado. Incluso se ofreció a acompañarla—: No, no es necesario, ¡no tienes que hacerlo! Se ve que vas más ocupada que yo y… a todo esto, te ves preocupada. ¿E-Estás bien? —inquirió con un poco de timidez.

Si eran problemas de su secretariado no podía hacer nada, ya que en el tema no se manejaba pero cuando se trataba de otra cosa, pues siempre se podía ayudar.

Hisako parpadeó unas cuantas veces y bajó la mirada. Pudo distinguir un ligero carmín en sus mejillas.

—¡Nada, nada! Digo- Eh… realmente no es nada, o sea... nada importante —se estaba atorando con sus propias palabras. A pesar de todo era un poco gracioso de ver. Dio varias vueltas en su propio lugar y pareció debatirse algo mentalmente durante unos momentos, hasta que se decidió y la miró con un poco de seriedad. Cuando habló fue bajo y no pudo evitar sorprenderse—: Tú eres muy amiga de Yukihira, ¿no? D-Digo, ¡que tonta! Obvio que eres muy amiga de Soma, ¡su mejor amiga, claro! ¡Pregunta tonta! ¡Lo siento! Es que está mañana ando con la cabeza en otra parte y ni yo me entiendo.

Su enredo de palabras logró enredarla a ella misma. Megumi ladeó la cabeza con confusión, sin escuchar realmente lo que Hisako estaba diciendo. A estas alturas estaba ya más acostumbrada a que la gente la relacionara con Soma, era algo común, después de todo. Incluso habían ido chicos de primero con ella para preguntarle si es que él aceptaría enfrentarlos en _shokugekis._ Pero era la primera vez que le daban un título tan alto.

"La mejor amiga de Soma", pensó en esas palabras de nuevo.

Aunque le gustaba cómo sonaba, porque realmente eran muy buenos amigos y Soma-kun era una persona especial en su vida, el título se sentía mal. Le hacía sentir incómoda que otras personas la vieran así.

"En especial si son otras chicas…", analizó dubitativa.

—¡Hisako-san, no tienes que alarmarte tanto! Está bien. Si quieres preguntar algo o sí puedo ser de ayuda —comentó cortando el monólogo de la chica y de paso sus pensamientos que parecían ir a lados que la ponían más nerviosa. Decidió que era mejor distraerse con otra cosa, así que intentó calmarla—. ¿Cuál era tu duda? ¿Necesitas algo con Soma-kun? Puedo decírselo por ti, si es eso lo que pasa.

¿Quizás estaba muy ocupada y necesitaba mandarle un mensaje?

La secretaria carraspeó y se recompuso, medio avergonzada por su ataque de nervios. Se enderezó, sacando pecho y entonces su tono de voz volvió a ser más bajo, calmado. Si Megumi miraba de cerca podía darse cuenta que su nariz y parte de sus mejillas seguían medio rosadas. Era una imagen linda, como un animalito adorable.

—N-Nada, sólo me entere que por ahí que parece que alguien… Es estúpido —se cortó de nuevo con una risa nerviosa. Megumi esperó con paciencia, más picada por la curiosidad a cada momento. Hisako se inclinó en su dirección y ella le imitó por inercia, como si lo que iba a decir era un secreto a nivel estudiantil—. Escuche que alguien se va a confesar a Yukihira hoy, o algo así. ¡Sí! Lo sé, es estúpido. No sé ni porqué lo he dicho —nuevamente volvía a perder la compostura. Las palabras, por alguna razón, le llegaron como un balde de agua fría. Una sensación muy rara se formó en su pecho.

¿Alguien se iba a confesar a Soma-kun? ¿Hoy?

El pensamiento, la imagen mental era muy clara en su cabeza. Bueno, era normal… Soma era atractivo, muy atractivo y además bueno en la cocina. Ocupaba ya uno de los puestos de élite y nadie dudaba que muy pronto fuera a escalar hasta el primer lugar. Además de eso era gracioso, optimista y hacía de sus enemigos amigos. Con un chico así era claro que las demás lo quisieran.

Sin duda que otras personas se le habían confesado antes, ¿no?

"Pero él nunca me ha dicho nada de eso", no pudo evitar pensar con inquietud. Claramente Soma le había contado muchas cosas; de su papá, su difunta madre, de sus amigos en la escuela, de la vecina que era como una abuela para él, había ido a su casa y le enseñó el restaurante Yukihira. Se habían contado experiencias de la niñez y apoyado el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo, pero jamás le había contado algo sentimental. Ni si quiera si le gustaba alguien.

—O-Oh —balbuceó descolada sin saber cómo reaccionar. Seguramente su expresión era de gran sorpresa—, ¿quién? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Creo que Nikumi —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros—. Se veía venir, ¿no? Ella es muy obvia.

¿Lo es? Megumi no había notado nada.

—Ah, y-ya veo.

—No sé cómo terminara todo esto, ¿Yukihira tiene en la cabeza a alguien más? —preguntó Hisako de pronto y Megumi se sobresaltó en su lugar, sacudiendo la cabeza sin una dirección exacta porque ni ella sabía la respuesta. ¿Soma realmente quería a alguien?, si lo pensaba así él claramente sentía cierta atracción por gente que lo superaba en cocina pero dudaba que fuera una romántica, quizás de admiración y aprendizaje—. Está bien. Era una pregunta rara. Olvídalo —le sonrió otra vez para calmarla y le dio una palmadita amigable en el hombro—. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es apoyar a Nikumi. Que te vaya bien en la enfermería, ¡nos vemos! Tengo que ir a dejarle unas cuantas a Erina-sama y luego ir a clases.

Megumi seguía tan atontada que a penas y pudo despedirse, pero cuando volvía en sí se daba cuenta que Hisako ya desaparecía por el pasillo, muy al fondo. Se quedó mirando en su dirección durante unos momentos más. El corte olvidado e incluso el resto de sus clases. No tenía idea cuánto tiempo había estado en el pasillo pero por un momento todo eso fue dejado de lado.

Realmente no se esperaba eso. Alguien confesándose por Soma-kun. Ahora que lo pensaba seriamente sería raro el que nadie lo hubiera hecho antes pero él jamás se había visto en una relación, ni si quiera un pequeño interés.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Ese no es asunto mío", pensó mientras apretaba los puños para darse ánimo y seguir en lo suyo. Comenzó a caminar con pasos cortos. "Pero todavía así, él nunca me ha contado nada de eso y Mito-san… realmente le ha querido desde hace tanto tiempo que todos los demás se dieron cuenta menos yo".

¿Sería acaso que no le parecía importante o no confiaba en ella?

Intentó pensar en otra cosa pero el sentimiento de inquietud seguía expandiéndose por su pecho mientras se imaginaba tal escena en su cabeza. Si Mito-san se declaraba, ¡primero era muy valiente! (Megumi no podría hacer tal cosa, le daría mucha vergüenza) seguramente lo haría al final del día. ¿Qué pasaba si Soma-kun aceptaba y terminaban saliendo? Bueno, pues los apoyaría porque eran sus amigos y quería verlos felices, pero…

"Pero Soma-kun ya no pasaría tanto tiempo conmigo", fue la conclusión a la que llegó en su cabeza.

—¡No! —se pegó en las mejillas con las palmas para desconcentrarse. El dolor fue capaz de espabilar su cabeza.

No pensaría en eso. Era tema de Soma y Mito-san. Si ellos… ellos.

Suspiró.

Nuevamente negó con la cabeza y apuró su paso hacia la enfermería. Quería poder arreglar el tema del corte de una buena vez. Aunque ya no le importaba pero tenía que volver a su clase y estar el resto del día manejando cosas, lo último que deseaba es que se infectara. De esa forma atravesó el resto del pasillo, dobló por ciertas partes, bajó muchas escaleras para al final doblar nuevamente y llegar a la oficina de enfermería.

El proceso fue muy corto; entró disculpándose por la intromisión y se encontró con la enfermera revisando unos papeles. Ella le preguntó qué ocurría y Megumi, medio avergonzada pensando que quizás era un poco exageración todo su tema, le respondió que se había cortado un poco, que necesitaba una curita. La enfermera le desinfectó, diciéndolo que tenía que tener más cuidado y luego le cubrió la zona.

Le agradeció y hecho eso se devolvió a su salón.

Cuando volvió quedaban veinte minutos de clase y fue suficiente para no cometer tantos errores. Al parecer sus compañeros se encontraban en medio de una preparación pero como ella se había saltado prácticamente todo, el profesor la perdonó sólo por esa vez y le dijo que simplemente prestara atención el resto del tiempo.

En el momento que la campana de clase sonó ella ya estaba con sus cosas listas para escapar, pero el profesor la detuvo para darle un buen merecido sermón acerca de que ya no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo en las clases, que ese mismo año se graduaba y qué haría en el mundo real donde las cocinas todo era rapidez, ahí donde no había tiempo para un dedo herido. Que no podía transformarse en una incompetente. Que lo había estado haciendo muy bien últimamente y, sumado eso, que el platillo que ese día habían hecho ella tenía que cocinarlo en sus horas libres porque no saldría de ahí sin una prueba también.

Megumi aceptó el regañó con la cabeza gacha, disculpándose por las molestias y respiró tranquila cuando le dio la vía libre para escapar.

Se escurrió por el pasillo como una rata, pasando entre compañeros que conversaban. Su corazón todavía estaba acelerado por el regaño. Nunca le habían gustado esas cosas y seguramente si no estuviera un poco más grande se habría echado a llorar ahí mismo, pero ahora no podía permitirse algo así.

Calmándose como pudo asistió al resto de sus clases matutinas. Se encontró con Ibusaki-kun y se saludaron en el pasillo, intercambiando unas cuantas palabras. Ella le relató en cortas medidas el incidente de la clase y él le comentó que al parecer había hecho a sus compañeros de clase llorar por culpa de algo que salió mal, así que tuvieron que dejar el salón antes y ventilar. Eso la hizo sentir mejor y se rieron de sus errores.

Se despidieron rápido.

Sus siguientes clases fueron más fáciles; preparaciones sencillas, unas cuantas anotaciones, un solo platillo que tuvo que presentar (aprobando, afortunadamente) y nada más. Normalmente ese día de la semana, martes, eran muy tranquilos. Las clases en que le iba mejor se concentraban por lo cual pasó a ser el favorito, aunque no coincidía en ninguna clase con Soma-kun. Pero sí con Erina-san, con quien tuvo una amigable charla en que se contaron unas cuantas cosas y Hayama-kun. Su última clase de mañana era con él, pero cuando cocinaba se concentraba mucho así que Megumi tendía a mantenerse un poco alejada para no estorbarle. Se hablaban cuando terminaba todo, excepto para ciertos intercambios como; "¿Me prestas esa cuchara?" o "Creo que el temporizador está malo, ¿puedo ver el tuyo? Parece que prendimos el horno al mismo tiempo", y cosas así.

Cuando era hora de almorzar Hayama tuvo la gentileza de esperarla, como todos los martes.

Antes se sentía muy intimidada de andar con él, igual que con Kurokiba, a quien veían siempre que Alice los visitaba, pero ahora era diferente. Era un buen conversador, a su manera, y a veces solía almorzar junto con el grupo.

Era increíble que a pesar que al principio hubo tanta rivalidad los unos con los otros todos terminaron casi en el mismo círculo social.

—¿Cómo está, Jun-san? —para Megumi ella era una profesora muy amable. Su club era muy interesante, aunque para nada su fuerte.

—Bien, de viaje —contestó Hayama con naturalidad. Cuando él caminaba la gente tendía a hacerse a un lado. Eso pasaba en algunos casos. Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que volverá pronto. El lugar está más tranquilo sin ella.

—Hayama-kun debe extrañarla mucho, ¿no?

—¡P-Para nada!

Megumi no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión que había formado. Esa era su manera de decir que sí la extrañaba. Siguieron su camino de siempre hasta la azotea donde almorzaban mientras intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras. Para cuando estaban cerca Hayama ya se encontraba más tranquilo y Megumi con su estómago medio rugiendo. En su bolso llevaba su almuerzo y ya veía venir que se formaría una clase de debate con los demás.

Siempre ocurría y eso era lo que lo hacía divertido.

Cuando llegaron ya había algunos sentados, comiendo. Los martes era siempre que tanto Hayama como ella llegaban medio tarde por culpa propia, de hecho, se tardaba mucho arreglándose y su compañero era demasiado amable para dejarla atrás. A veces se sentía un poco culpable por hacerle perder tiempo.

Se acercaron a los demás, sentados a la sombra en un círculo muy desordenado. Megumi pudo darse cuenta que no eran los únicos que faltaban. Ahí se encontraban Soma-kun, los gemelos Aldini, Alice, Kurokiba-kun y Ryoko.

—¡Soma, tu rival soy yo y…! ¡Préstame atención!

— _Nii-chan,_ eres gracioso.

—Quiero dormir.

—¡Kurokiba-kun, no digas eso! Duermes todo el día.

—¡Ahora no! Estoy haciendo algo importantísimo, creo que romperé mi récord en cuanto a cuantos granos de arroz puedo apilar.

Sonriendo para sus adentros caminó el resto de trayecto que los separaba. Hayama fue más resignado, como si nuevamente no creyera que se juntara con ellos y siguieran almorzando juntos. Megumi tomó asiento junto a Ryoko y sacó el almuerzo que ella misma había preparado la noche anterior.

—¿Cómo fue tu mañana? —preguntó Ryoko mientras los chicos se peleaban entre ellos y Alice se reía. Hayama ya estaba tratando de evitar que Soma le quitara un poco de su comida para probarla y comparar sabor, mientras que Kurokiba gruñía en su estado pasivo, Takumi continuaba reclamando mientras que Isami se reía de él.

—Normal —le enseñó su corte—. El profesor me dio un sermón, fue horrible —suspiró mientras daba unas cuantas probadas a su comida. Había quedado buena pero sabía que podía mejorarla, vería después cómo—¿Y los demás? —preguntó para luego echar otro poco de comida a la boca.

El ruido que hacían los chicos ya era ignorado por ellas.

Ryoko se encogió de hombros.

—No sé dónde estará Mito —ante eso se tensó. Ella podía darse una idea de por qué no estaba ahí. Jamás se había confesado pero se le hacía la idea de que si lo fuera a hacer no almorzaría con la persona—. Zenji tenía algo más que hacer con su club. Daigo quizás fue a otra parte. Shoji está en el dormitorio. Yuki seguramente vendrá pronto, debe haber parado en alguna parte e Ibusaki… bueno, él no estoy muy segura. Nunca se puede estar muy segura con él —confesó al final con un tono de disculpa, como si realmente fuera su culpa no tener todas las localizaciones de su grupo.

Megumi asintió.

—Ya veo-

—Oh, oh, ¿es cierto que Ibusaki-kun y Yuki están saliendo? —preguntó Alice de pronto, salida de la nada con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Megumi casi se atraganta con su comida por culpa de la sorpresa que le dio un ataque cardíaco. Ryoko, en cambio, frunció ligeramente el ceño. Alice era conocida, aparte de muchas otras cosas, por ser una chismosa que deseaba saber todo de todos. Lo más gracioso es que de una u otra forma lo lograba.

—N-No, creo que no —Ryoko ya no sabía cómo responder ante eso.

—¿En serio? Se ven cercanos.

—Y-Yuki-chan es cercana a todos —Megumi intentó salvar la situación pero no funcionó.

La mirada intensa de Nakiri Alice atravesaba murallas y cabezas.

—Hm… —no se veía muy segura.

Megumi se echó otro poco de comida a la boca para salvarse de tener que contestar cualquier cosa. Intentó pensar cómo se verían sus dos amigos juntos y aunque lo logró, a medias, le seguía siendo un poco extraño. Quizás era porque los veía muy como amigos o simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Aunque una cosa rara, ¿por qué parecía que últimamente todo el mundo se estaba preocupando de quién le gustaba a quién? ¿Sería esa la famosa fiebre de estar en último año?

Disimuladamente lanzó una mirada a Soma-kun, observándolo en silencio. Al parecer no fue lo suficientemente rápida porque él la miró y le sonrió en un saludo.

Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

"No actúes tonta", se dijo.

—¿De qué hablan, chicas? —preguntó Soma muy alto, extrañado un poco porque Tadokoro hubiera apartado la mirada tan rápido. ¿La había ofendido? ¿Estaba enojada con él? ¿El desayuno quizás no estaba tan bueno como él creía? Fuera lo que fuese le preguntaría después, o podía ser ahora, pero algo le decía que era mejor después.

—N-Nada-

—¡De Yuki-chan e Ibusaki-kun! Pensé que estaban saliendo.

Las palabras de Ryoko fueron ahogadas por las de Alice.

—¿Están saliendo? —Isami se veía genuinamente sorprendido.

—¡Que no!

—Creí que Yuki estaba saliendo con el senpai —Soma se cruzó de brazos y lo pensó un poco. Takumi le preguntó de dónde había sacado eso y él se encogió de hombros—. Estoy seguro de que me lo dijo una vez, o lo mencionó, hace poco cuando vino.

—¿Entonces no está saliendo con Ibusaki?

—¡Ya dije que no!

—¡Un amor secreto! Los triángulos amorosos son comunes a esta edad —Alice estaba en su salsa, divirtiéndose con el embrollo que había causado.

Se abrió un debate en que incluso Kurokiba y Hayama participaron, dando sus puntos de vista. Apostando respecto a quién tendría la razón. Megumi, en su lugar, se mantuvo en silencio y pensó acerca del poco tacto que los chicos podían tener con ese tipo de cosas. Nuevamente sus pensamientos la llevaron a Mito-san, que al parecer se confesaría a su, ¿amigo? ¿Mejor amigo? E intentó desconcentrarse.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Preguntémosle a Yuki y ya está!

—¿Eres estúpido? No puedes preguntar eso así a la ligera, ¿quieres causar incomodad en tu dormitorio? —bramó Hayama.

—¡Está decidido! Cuando llegué Yuki le preguntamos-

—¿Qué me quieren preguntar?

Hubiera sido cómico mirar la manera en que todos (menos Soma) se congelaron en su lugar, atrapados in fraganti. Megumi nuevamente casi se ahoga con su comida y sintió que esa era quizás la tercera vez que moría en el día. El grupo entero miró en dirección de la recién llegada. Yuki venía con una sonrisa que no detonaba buenas noticias. Pocas veces la veía de esa manera y no pudo evitar preocuparse. Detrás de ella, llamando problemas, se encontraba justamente Ibusaki-kun quien seguramente les lanzó una mirada que pudo chamuscarlos a casi todos.

—Ah, qué mal —murmuró Kurokiba mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos en su modo de dormitación.

—¡Yuki, justo a tiempo! —canturreó Soma—Teníamos la duda de si ustedes estaban-

—Estoy con mi período, ¿saben? En este momento mis niveles de irritabilidad están más altos que cualquier otro día, así que a menos que quieran tener problemas es mejor que no me molesten con sus cosas por el resto de la semana, ¿de acuerdo? —gruñó sin darle tiempo a continuar. Ni otra palabra más y Yuki se habría paso, sin perder su sonrisa, para sentarse junto a ellas—¡Chicas!

—Bienvenida —saludó Ryoko.

—¡Tengo hambre! ¡Muero de hambre!

—Puedes probar de acá, si quieres.

—¡Eres un ángel, Megumi!

Sin dejar de sonreír pensó que esa era la razón por la cual se veía tan irritada. Bueno, no podía culparla, ella también perdía estribos cuando estaba en sus días pero no estaba muy segura de si fuera lo mejor haberlo anunciado de esa manera frente a los cuatro vientos con el resto de los chicos ahí. Pero Yuki era Yuki, después de todo. Cuando miró sobre su hombro se dio cuenta que Ibusaki se sentaba con los demás, en silencio. El grupo masculino seguía medio en silencio y Megumi no pudo evitar reírse.

Los chicos eran graciosos.

* * *

Ya era tarde y el atardecer estaba a punto de ser llamado noche en todo lo que tenía. Debía volver al dormitorio porque estaba cansada, pero las actividades de su club se habían alargado más que otros días. Cuando salió el lugar se encontraba silencioso, sólo con unos cuantos alumnos más que como ella se quedaban por los clubs. Canturreando caminó hacia donde dejaba aparcada su bicicleta.

Iba concentrada en lo suyo pero aun así distinguió la silueta que caminaba un poco más adelante que ella, a paso rápido.

Su boca se movió antes de que pudiera procesarlo todo:

—¡Mito-san!

Ella se detuvo a mitad, hizo un ligero ademán de mirar sobre su hombro pero no se volteó. Saludó con la mano en gesto vago y luego siguió caminando. Megumi no comprendió qué pasaba hasta que desde el edificio, posiblemente por la misma puerta que su compañera, Soma-kun iba saliendo con un paso muy tranquilo, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón e iba mirando el suelo, serio. Cosa rara.

Fue ahí cuando los cables se conectaron.

Oh.

Se sintió fuera de lugar y es que no tenía que ser muy inteligente para sumar el uno más uno que ahí pasaba, pero se suponía que ella no sabía nada. Así que decidió que podía actuar normal.

Siguió caminando, al principio tímida pero luego recobró confianza.

—Soma-kun, ¡h-hola! —balbuceó sin poder evitarlo y se odió por ello.

Con unos metros de distancia Soma se detuvo y alzó la mirada muy rápido. Su sonrisa, en aspecto, era la de siempre pero Megumi podía darse cuenta que algo estaba mal. Él caminó hacia ella como si no ocurriera nada.

—¡Tadokoro, ya has salido! ¡Bien! Te estaba esperando para que podamos volver juntos al dormitorio, ¿cómo te fue? —su voz salió rápida, palabra tras palabra. Seguía sonriendo pero por su lenguaje corporal podía darse cuenta que no era lo mismo—Fue una locura lo del almuerzo, ¿no crees?

—Soma-kun —llamó con más fuerza, cortando sus palabras. El chico hizo silencio y le quedó mirando raro. Se dio fuerzas a sí misma. Aunque se había dicho que no iba a interferir, no podía quedarse callada, su cuerpo actuaba de forma diferente. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró con preocupación mezclada con decisión—¿Te encuentras bien?

Se creó el silencio entre ambos y Megumi creyó que lo había echado todo a perder.

Él se mantuvo estático, sin cambiar nada en su rostro. El viento revolvió el pelo de ambos y a su alrededor otros alumnos seguían saliendo, trayendo con ellos sus conversaciones y voces. Ella misma se dio todos los ánimos para mirarlo directamente, aunque lo único que deseaba era ver para el lado.

Cuando creyó que se había enojado Soma suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, con actitud derrotada o cansada. Pocas veces lo había visto de esa manera.

—Mito se me confesó —fue todo en cuanto dijo. Megumi no pudo evitar darse cuenta del detalle de llamarla Mito, no Nikumi ni nada, simplemente por su nombre. Él dio una media sonrisa—. Ahora, digo, mientras te esperaba.

—Oh —la sorpresa no fue fingida. Una cosa era que le contaran y otra que él mismo lo hiciera. Se mordió un poco el labio y siguiendo cierto instinto decidió ir por la siguiente pregunta que batallaba por querer salir de sus labios—: ¿Qué… qué le dijiste?

Nuevamente Soma se tardó en responder, pero al final lo hizo:

—Tuve que rechazarla —se encogió de hombros y soltó una risa sin gracia—. Vaya, demonios, esto es demasiado difícil. Siento que he echado a perder todo. Espero que este bien pero no sé, no la culparía si ya no me habla como antes. Realmente.

Como pocas veces veía a Yukihira Soma de esa manera, con esa mirada en sus ojos. Desde su primer año.

Aun así no le pasó desapercibida la sensación de liberación que sintió en su pecho cuando Soma dejó de hablar. Fue como si un peso que estaba cargando de pronto la dejara poder respirar y caminar tranquila. Una parte de su cabeza no comprendía, la otra se sentía mal y otra, muy pequeña, simplemente asentía, complacida. Realmente estaba más tranquila y no se dio cuenta de que estuvo todo el día ansiosa hasta que aquello ocurrió.

—¿A Soma-kun le gusta alguien más? —preguntó en voz baja sin tener tiempo para detenerse. Ella misma se sorprendió.

Él, nuevamente, guardó las manos en sus bolsillos y se encogió de hombros. Le sonrió de una manera vaga.

—No… no lo sé. Sólo que… no podía, es-

—Lo siento, no debí haber preguntado.

—Está bien, Tadokoro. Por algo te cuento mis cosas, ¿no? Nos tenemos confianza —aun diciendo eso, que era muy parecido a lo de la mañana el tono de voz fue diferente. Incluso él se dio cuenta porque frunció el ceño. Carraspeó y otra vez se dio una palmada en la frente con la mano—Argh, crecer es una lata. ¿Vamos a comer algo? ¿Qué dices?

—¿Eh? ¿E-Estás seguro? ¿A dónde quieres ir? —inquirió sorprendida por repentina invitación. Sentía que no era el momento. Se sentía un poco incorrecto pensar en salir como normalmente harían después de todo eso de la confesión.

Se sentía mal por Mito-san.

—A ninguna parte, ¡vamos al dormitorio y podre cocinar para ti! ¡Un especial Yukihira! —la sonrisa de Soma era animada con ese pensamiento.

Aun con su sentimiento de culpabilidad por su amiga, además de la preocupación, pensó que también quería ayudar a Soma y si cocinando era cómo pensaba distraerse o relajarse, pues ella estaría encantada de ayudar. Correspondió la sonrisa mientras asentía varias veces.

—De acuerdo, te ayudaré.

—¡Bien! ¡Vamos entonces!

Así fue como Megumi le siguió hasta donde ambos habían dejado tanto su bicicleta como la moto. Conversaron un poco acerca de qué podrían cocinar y Soma, antes de que subiera la bici, le hizo cosquillas en los lados del abdomen haciendo que casi se caiga. Se quejó con él pero simplemente se río. Juguetearon otro rato y para cuando iban a mitad de camino todavía no se decidían por qué hacer; ella decía algo, a él le parecía buena idea y él decía algo, entonces a ella le parecía buena idea.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad se mantuvo pero esperaba que Mito-san estuviera bien. Aunque ahí descubrió lo feliz que le hacía tener la atención de Soma y del mismo modo pensar que la seguiría teniendo.

Hasta que otro pensamiento, palabras, volvieron a su mente: "No… no lo sé".

Aquellas palabras que otra vez lograban inquietarla.

* * *

 **NA:** Me he tardado un montón, ¡lo lamento! ¡Feliz año nuevo! Ojala sea un año hermoso para todos. ¡Bien! Quiero agradecer de corazón todos los hermosos reviews que me han mandado. Son todos muy lindos y me hacen happy ;-; ¡Aunque! No sé qué pasa con FF que ahora no manda los reviews. Raro. Raro.


	3. Char okakiage

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Yuto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki.

Notas abajo. 

* * *

— **Omamori—**

 **III:** Char okakiage.

* * *

Megumi suspiró y con toalla en mano caminó por el pasillo del dormitorio. Ese lado estaba silencioso pero sólo era necesario darse la vuelta ligeramente para notar el ruido que venía desde más allá. Después de todos los demás debían de estarlo pasando muy bien; riéndose y tonteando juntos. Ella, en cambio, ese día no pudo ir por mil y un razones desconocidas (y no tanto) que no la dejaban tranquila.

Ryoko la había invitado a la habitación de Marui para una pequeña reunión como las de siempre, aunque de la cual ambas sabían se extendería quizás hasta las tres de la madrugada, terminando en el momento en que todos caigan al suelo por el sueño, medios borrachos por el sake que conseguían.

De ser un día normal, en que se sintiera más social y menos preocupada, habría dicho que sí sin dudarlo, pero todavía pensaba en el profesor, el platillo-tarea que le había asignado y en Mito-san, sobre todo en ella. Por eso tuvo que rechazar la oferta y seguramente Ryoko se dio cuenta de algo con su instinto de amiga-madre porque no insistió más allá de lo necesario. La dejó ir resaltando que si se sentía sola y deseaba unirse más tarde lo único que debía hacer era ir a verles, que siempre era mejor estar entre amigos para levantar un poco el ánimo.

"Si tan solo supieras", fue lo único que pudo pensar mientras sonreía agotada y asentía ante la invitación. Sabía que su amiga sólo lo hacía porque estaba preocupada por ella pero Ryoko no era la clase de persona que presionaría a alguien para hablar sus problemas si es que no quería, esperaría para cuando estuviera lista. Aunque Megumi no estaba muy segura de que ese fuera un día próximo.

Se golpeó las mejillas y siguió su camino. El pasillo era tenebroso, oscuro por las lámparas que no servían de mucho y un poco frío a esa hora. Cada paso que daba hacía que la madera crujiera bajo sus pies pero en ese momento su mente andaba en otra parte por lo cual no podía imaginarse algún monstruo yendo a pos de ella. Lo único que hizo fue seguir caminando con la toalla en su brazo y deseando tomar un baño para luego irse a la cama. Podía levantarse más temprano mañana para ver el tema del platillo, si es que tenía un poco de suerte podría terminarlo sin quemar nada.

Tarareando una melodía inventada hizo el trayecto hasta el baño.

Estaba oscuro y encendió la luz pensando en llenar la tina, por lo cual dejó correr el agua caliente para luego regularla hasta que tuviera la temperatura perfecta. Rápidamente el lugar se comenzó a llenar de vapor. Siguió tarareando, sintiéndose un poco mejor hasta que la puerta abriéndose de golpe la sacó de su ensoñación haciéndola saltar en su lugar por el susto, llevándose una mano al pecho y ahogando un grito.

Se dio la vuelta pensando en asesinos o fantasmas que buscaban venganza, sólo para encontrarse el pelo desordenado y la mirada despreocupada de Soma. Cuando éste la miró su expresión cambió por completo a una de felicidad; dando una sonrisa como si en vez de irrumpir en su baño se hubieran encontrado en el pasillo de la escuela.

—¡Tadokoro! ¡Quién lo diría! Pasamos encontrándonos —río él al tiempo que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Megumi se le quedó mirando sin saber cómo explicar su situación actual porque sentía que era un poco evidente, pero su amigo claramente no pillaba la indirecta porque no se movió ni un solo milímetro. No estaba segura de porqué le extrañaba que a Soma-kun un encuentro en el baño era algo inusual—. Creí que irías a la habitación de Marui.

—Quería tomar un baño e irme a la cama —respondió haciendo énfasis en lo primero para ver si lo pillaba. Claramente no funcionó y Soma simplemente asintió, pensando en su respeta. A Megumi se le subieron los colores al rostro por lo íntimo que se veía eso. Ya era mucho que le hubiera visto… casi desnuda en su primer año, cuando recién había llegado, pero otra cosa muy diferente es que entrara cada vez que le diera la gana. Se le olvidaba que a Soma esas cosas no le parecían muy importantes, parecía ser. Carraspeó—: Soma-kun, ¿no quieres salir?

—Eh, ¿por qué?

Era increíble, genuinamente se veía confundido.

Seguramente se puso más roja.

Tras ella la tina seguía llenándose y quería pensar que el calor en su cuerpo era por culpa del vapor, que aumentaba la temperatura del baño. Se enderezó en su lugar mientras evitaba pensar en Soma desnudo también, después de todo ese evento había sido nada más que un accidente y le hizo morir de vergüenza.

—Pues porque… me voy a bañar y necesito estar sola —su tono de voz salió como si estuviera sugiriendo algo que no era obvio.

—¡Pero podemos entrar juntos!

Soma se reía. Megumi, en cambio, creyó que se caería ahí mismo. Se tensó en su lugar como un resorte y en su cabeza pasaron imágenes que deberían quedarse resguardadas muy, muy lejos. Chilló mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos, todavía avergonzada mientras musitaba lo ridículo que era y cómo se le podía ocurrir tal cosa.

—¡Soma-kun! —se quejó una octava más arriba que lo usual.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es que estás tan tensa que es muy divertido molestarte —Yukihira todavía reía, apretándose el estómago con ambos brazos mientras la observaba—, ¡era una broma! No tienes que ponerte así. Ya entendí, me voy y te dejó sola, pero Tadokoro deberías aprender a ponerle pestillo a la puerta, ¿qué pasaría si alguien que no fuera yo entrara?

Descolocándose en su lugar, Megumi procesó sus palabras y los colores volvieron a aumentar. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada mientras Soma dejaba el baño. No pudo evitar pensar en ello y creía que no tenía lógica porque ni él, ni nadie, debería verla desnuda o dándose un baño.

"Simplemente lo dijo por decir", intentó convencerse en su cabeza, sacudiéndola.

Aun así sus palabras podían ser prestadas para entender algo más, como si Soma estuviera protegiéndola o simplemente celándola. Era raro. A veces veía una situación parecida en mangas shojo o doramas de la televisión, y Yuki siempre decía que eso era nada más que celos. Pero Megumi no se imaginaba a Soma celoso, él simplemente era buen amigo y un poco directo para sus cosas, muy obvio. Si lo pensaba bien daba la sensación de que Yukihira Soma no sabía diferenciar entre amistad y amor.

"¡Y eso tampoco debe importarme a mí!", se regañó mentalmente.

Ella no debía meterse en la vida amorosa de Soma, pero… pero aun así, no podía sacar de su cabeza la sensación de alivio cuando se enteró que realmente había rechazado a Mito-san.

—Me voy, Tadokoro, recuerda lo de la puerta —se despedía el chico, sacándola de su ensoñación.

Megumi parpadeó mientras veía su espalda y como levantaba su brazo en señal de despedida. De la nada una idea se le cruzó por la mente y antes de que pudiera detenerse sus labios se movían por sí solos:

—¡S-Soma-kun! —borboteó y él se detuvo. No la miró pero la estaba escuchando y Megumi se dio cuenta que era muy tarde para echarse hacia atrás. Tragó saliva, apretó la mano contra su pecho para calmar sus latidos de nerviosismo y la pregunta salió por sí sola—¿Estás bien?

Durante unos momentos hubo silencio, sólo rompido por el ruido del agua cayendo en la bañera.

Soma no se movió, pero su voz hizo eco en las paredes del baño.

—¿Puedo ir a tu habitación después?

Era raro pensarlo pero Megumi tuvo la sensación de que nunca lo había sentido tan vulnerable como ese día.

* * *

Las veces que había visto a Soma de manera vulnerable, o lo más cercano a ello, mostrando una emoción que fuera distinta a su usual tono despreocupado o alegrado e incluso molesto, pensando en las injusticias de ciertas cosas, se sentían muy limitadas. A pesar de que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con él. Cuando se encontraba con ese Soma normalmente no sabía qué hacer porque no tenía idea qué podría decir para alegrarlo, o ayudarlo, tendía a pensar que era medio inútil para hacer algo que valiera la pena. Pero no quería rendirse.

También eran limitadas las veces en que los dos habían estado solos en la habitación del uno o el otro.

Estaba consciente de eso.

Normalmente siempre habían terceros involucrados; demás amigos o compañeros, y es que Soma tendía a ser muy popular en la mayoría de los casos por lo cual siempre estaba rodeado de gente. Ella era la prueba perfecta de eso. Quizás por eso pudo haber estado nerviosa, y lo estuvo, durante la mayor parte de su baño no pudo relajarse pensando qué le pasaría a su amigo y por qué deseaba estar con ella en su habitación, llevándola a un montón de imaginaciones que no le tranquilizaban en lo absoluto. Cuando salió vistió su ropa de dormir de manera nerviosa; se equivocó en varias prendas y pasó la cabeza por el lado del brazo de la camiseta. Pensaba una y otra vez las posibilidades, pero todas esas fueron olvidadas cuando se encontró con Soma sentado a un lado de su puerta, agachado en el suelo y mirando hacia el suelo, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Al mirarlo se quedó estática en el pasillo. Por los corredores le llegaba el ruido que hacían los demás en el cuarto de Marui pero Megumi lo único que podía mirar era la figura de Soma agachada ahí, como si hubiera estado esperando desde hace bastante tiempo. Primero creyó que podría estar dormido y por eso lo inspeccionó de lejos. Un extraño sentimiento se acomodó en su pecho porque nunca había visto a Soma tan solo o perdido. En esa situación daba la apariencia de un gato callejero.

Se dio ánimo y tomó aire, diciéndose que era ahora o nunca. Después de todo tenía que entrar a su habitación.

Caminó despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido pero la madera de todas formas crujía bajo ella. La punta de su cabello se encontraba todavía medio húmeda por el baño y las gotas caían al suelo, perdiéndose para siempre. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Soma hizo ademán de moverse y Megumi pudo confirmar que había caído dormido ahí mismo, a la intemperie y con el duro suelo como soporte. Seguramente se hallaba adolorido. Carraspeó para llamar su atención pero no funcionó, el chico respiraba pesado y lento, sus hombros subían y bajaban al compás de la respiración.

Sin saber qué más hacer Megumi se agachó cerca de él y estiró un brazo para alcanzar su hombro, pero antes de hacerlo se le quedó mirando un largo rato. El rostro de Soma estaba muy relajado; sus facciones normalmente transformadas en sonrisas relajadas o de burla ahora no tenían nada de eso. Los mechones de su pelo caían sobre su frente y le dieron ganas de quitárselos del camino, pero no se atrevió. Podía ver que por la comisura de su boca caía un poco de baba y, contrario a lo que habría creído, no le dio asco sino que más bien ternura y risa.

No era la primera vez que veía a Soma dormido, después de todo en más de una ocasión habían viajado juntos a una que otra parte y si el día había sido muy ajetreado Soma siempre caía rendido. A veces incluso ella, apoyándose en su hombro como almohada y él no se quejaba para nada, simplemente se quedaba quieto a pesar de que (pensándolo con la cabeza fría) después de tiempo seguramente el peso le molestaba. Soma nunca la sacudía o le decía que durmiera en otra parte, sino que le dejaba y cuando él tampoco podía aguantar el sueño apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de ella para dormir también.

El pensamiento, que parecía recién ahora analizaba con la cabeza fría, le hizo sentir calidez. Él era muy buen amigo y más que eso, buen muchacho desde el fondo. A pesar de su apariencia y la mayoría de sus acciones él siempre estaba para quienes lo necesitaban, trataba a sus amigos como la cosa más preciada en el mundo. Megumi, sinceramente, se sentía agradecida de tenerlo a su lado. Le causaba una tranquilidad.

Sonrió y agarró su hombro con delicadeza, sacudiéndolo suave para despertarlo mientras le llamaba por su nombre.

—¿Soma-kun?

—¿Ah? —su cabeza cayó nuevamente mientras parecía luchar por abrir los ojos. Se tardó unos cuantos minutos en lograr enderezarse y parpadeó varias veces, enfocando la mirada para verla mejor—Ah, Tadokoro, bienvenida —murmuró tan bajo con la boca entrecerrada que le costó entender un poco que trataba de decir.

Quitó su mano y le dio espacio para que despertara mejor. Soma bostezó de manera ruidosa y se talló los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Luego estiró la espalda, haciendo crujir sus huesos y ante eso no pudo sino crear una mueca porque parecía doloroso. Se le quedó mirando, agachada y esperando que él terminara. Soma estiró las piernas al tiempo que movía su cuello hacía los lados.

—Oh, hombre, dormir en el suelo es de lo peor —empezó a contar sin que le preguntaran, como siempre—. La verdad no pensaba quedarme dormido pero no quería volver a mi habitación y tener que salir después así que me dije; "Hey, esperaré a Tadokoro afuera hasta que vuelva" pero cuando llegué también pensé que no iba a quedarme parado como un idiota todo el tiempo, así que me senté. Estaba pensando en esto y aquello, ya sabes —Megumi no sabía pero aun así asintió como si lo supiera—Cuando de pronto se me cerraban los ojos y lo próximo que supe es que tú decías mi nombre.

—Soma-kun, podrías enfermarte si te quedas aquí, ¿no? —el pensamiento era simple preocupación. Podía pasar.

—Nah, yo no me enfermo. Tengo defensas de acero.

—Lamento tardar tanto, de haber sabido que estabas esperando afuera me habría tardado menos… o te hubiera dejado entrar. Pudiste haberme preguntado —Megumi comentó sintiéndose un poco culpable. No era lindo pensar que él se había quedado todo el tiempo ahí sólo por ella. La verdad es que le daba un poco de vergüenza que Soma entrara a su habitación solo pero era mejor a que estuviera en el pasillo.

Para su sorpresa su amigo se quedó serio.

—La única cosa que mi viejo me dijo muchas veces cuando era niño respecto a mujeres es que es una falta de respeto entrar a su habitación sin permiso, o escolta —se encogió de hombros haciendo un ademán despreocupado. Era la primera vez que Soma le contaba que su padre hubiera dicho algo como eso. Normalmente todas las historias eran acerca de cocina o comida, o tenían uno de esos dos temas entremedio.

En la cabeza de Megumi era raro imaginar a un niño Soma en su casa sin una olla que estuviera sosteniendo o algo respecto a cocina. Se le hacía difícil pensarlo en una escuela normal, con niños que como cosa cotidiana no sabían cocinar ni portar un cuchillo, corriendo tras una pelota de futbol o hablando con otros pequeños niños de cosas usuales. La infancia de Soma era más bien un manchón o una imagen a través del agua. Sabía que él siempre se había interesado en la cocina y era por esa razón que no podía verlo de otra manera. De la misma forma se le hacía extraño pensar que sus interacciones con su papá podían tratar otros temas aparte de comida.

"Pero Soma-kun también fue niño", se recordó en su cabeza lo obvio. Un niño que temió, lloró, río y un montón de cosas.

—Supongo que él algo sabía. Por ello se quedó con mamá —miró hacia el techo como si recapacitara algo.

—Seguro la quería mucho, ¿no? —para Megumi el tema de la madre de Soma era casi tabú. Él nunca hablaba de eso y cuando veía a su papá tampoco lo escuchaba hablar de la mujer que había amado. Como parecía tema delicado nunca preguntó, pero sabía que él siempre estuvo viviendo con su padre hasta que llegó a la academia.

Soma sonrió mostrando los dientes pero había algo raro en sus ojos que la alertó.

—Sip, sin duda. Mi viejo solía hablar de ella mucho cuando era niño y lo ayudaba en la cocina.

Oh-uh, tema delicado.

Megumi se sintió un poco incómoda, fuera de lugar y a pesar de su curiosidad no quería obligarlo a hablar nada. Por eso mismo se levantó del suelo y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

—Claro, a mí me pasaba cuando mamá hablaba de papá —fue todo en cuanto pudo decir porque era más bien tema neutro. Soma se quedó un momento en el suelo, como si recapacitara sus palabras y Megumi, después de encender la luz de su habitación, le tendió una mano—¿Vamos? Debes estar muy incómodo ahí, no es buen lugar para hablar.

Él se le quedó mirando desde el suelo unos momentos pero después sujetó su mano y Megumi no pudo evitar sentir el contacto cálido contra su piel medio fría. La mano de Soma era grande y áspera, no muy reconfortante pero para ella sí lo era porque significaba apoyo. Muchas veces le había dado sus golpes en los dorsos para calmarla o le había dado apretones cuando se sujetaban de la mano para darle valor. Su propia mano, en cambio, era pequeña y blanquecina.

Hizo fuerza para que se pusiera de pie pero de todas maneras Soma apoyó su otra mano en la pared. Cuando se alzó, enderezándose, la diferencia de altura la alcanzó otra vez.

—Tadokoro, a veces pienso que es muy loco porque tú sólo tienes a tu mamá y yo a mi viejo. Es como si en cualquier momento nos fueran a decir que somos hermanos, ¿no te parece? —él se echó a reír mientras que los colores se le subían a la cara. Recordaba al papá de Soma como un hombre muy atractivo y se le hacía raro poner a su mamá junto a él, de todas formas el sólo imaginarse que estuvieran relacionados por sangre era más raro todavía. Seguramente él vio su expresión porque le pellizcó la mejilla de manera juguetona—Es broma, broma. Sería un desperdicio si eso fuera cierto. Sólo lo digo porque el otro día pasaban por la tele una película que tenía un tema parecido. ¡Disculpa la intromisión! —canturreó mientras se colaba en su habitación.

Ella se quedó un momento en su lugar, pensando en sus palabras y no encontrándole sentido.

Al final le siguió adentro y junto la puerta tras ella.

Se quedó de pie observando al chico, quien miró alrededor cinco segundos comentando lo ordenado que tenía para luego echarse, literalmente, en su cama. Soma apoyó los brazos tras la cabeza y quedó mirando el techo, de manera pacífica y como si estuviera pensando algo muy seriamente. Al final Megumi, porque no tenía ninguna otra opción, alcanzó su tocador para buscar su cepillo y luego se fue a sentar a su lado en la cama, dándose cepilladas al cabello para desenredarlo. Todas las noches lo hacía, de hecho cuando se iba a dormir sin hacerlo porque o no le había alcanzado el tiempo, o estaba muy cansada sentía que le faltaba algo.

Por unos momentos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno en lo suyo.

—Qué envidia tu habitación, Tadokoro —comentó Soma súbitamente y ella le miró con extrañeza, sin saber a qué se refería porque después de toda en el dormitorio casi todas eran iguales, la única diferencia era justamente la ubicación. Antes de que pudiera preguntar al respecto él ya se estaba explicando—: Aquí casi no se escucha el ruido de los demás. En mi habitación siempre hay algo, así que terminé acostumbrándome a dormir con ruido.

—A veces puedo escuchar cuando Yuki se pone a gritar por alguna razón —le respondió con una sonrisa.

Él se echó a reír.

—Yo antes tenía al senpai cerca, o bueno, daba lo mismo porque él parecía estar en todos lados. Pero también está por ahí la habitación de Ibusaki, imagina que hay veces en que despierto con el olor a humo —se río también mientras le miraba.

Sus risas terminaron muriendo tras un tiempo y otra vez estuvo el silencio. Megumi siguió en lo suyo, intentando no pensar en el hecho de Soma tan cerca suyo en su propia habitación, echado en su cama como si estuviera acostumbrado. La verdad es que antes ya habían estado en una situación parecida; en los encuentros donde Marui donde todos caían rendidos en cualquier. Pero la diferencia recaía en que estaban alrededor de mucha gente. Ahora, para empezar, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué Soma estaba. Normalmente en la noche él se encontraba en la cocina pensando en otros platillos o comiéndose la cabeza por algo, y era siempre ella quien iba a buscarle para ver cómo le iba.

—Soma-kun —llamó y él hizo un ademán de que estaba escuchando—, ¿por qué no fuiste con los demás? Normalmente hubieras ido… —murmuró lo último, no muy segura de estar metiéndose en terreno baldío o no.

—No tenía muchas ganas, eso es todo. Podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

—Tienes razón —contestó en afirmación, bajando la mirada, sintiendo que había echado algo a perder.

Él, rápidamente, se sentó a su lado para darle una palmada en el hombro.

—No te pongas tan seria por esas cosas, Tadokoro, está bien. Venga, sonríe como antes —le pegó un ligero codazo mientras sonreía de una manera tan graciosa que ella no pudo ocultar su propia risa. Ante eso él se dio por satisfecho mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el techo, haciendo crujir nuevamente los huesos de su espalda.

En silencio le observó y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado hoy. Según lo poco y nada que había hablado con él del tema Soma, en su interior, estaba ligeramente preocupado respecto a Mito-san y no era para menos, después de todo para él perder a un amigo era cosa seria. Aunque ella sabía que su amiga no era una persona tan débil y eso era, en parte, lo que también le preocupaba; seguiría hablando con él quizás como si nada hubiera pasado. Podía comprender parte de la inseguridad de Soma.

Pero no sabía si era por eso la razón la cual él estaba ahí o algo más.

Aunque no se le ocurría qué podía ser ese _más._

Apretó las manos sobre su regazo y se miró los pies pequeños que tenía. Se armó de valor para hacer la pregunta que le había estado dando vueltas desde el encuentro en el baño.

—Soma-kun, ¿qué haces acá? Digo, ¿quería hablar de algo? —intentó explicarse lo mejor posible para no causar problemas. Lo último que deseaba ahora era que él pensara que lo estaba tratando de correr de su habitación. Él le devolvió la mirada. Megumi sintió su rostro rojo y de pronto se encontraba moviendo sus manos de manera nerviosa—: ¡Digo! Es que… si estás preocupado o quieres hablar de algo... puedes hablar conmigo y-

—La verdad —le cortó él en su monólogo sin sentido y ella calló al instante, escuchándolo hablar. Apoyó las manos en la cama y miró más allá de todo, a través de la ventana—, es que no sé. No hay una razón específica sólo que no quería estar solo por hoy, ¿muy raro? Digo, normalmente a esta hora estaría en la habitación de Marui o en la cocina, quizás hasta en el comedor, pero tú siempre estás conmigo. Sólo quería tu compañía, nada más —y cuando le sonrió Megumi ni si quiera podía decir si se estaba sonrojando por una u otra razón.

Sólo que su corazón iba tan rápido que hacía eco dentro de su cabeza y temía que echara a volar. Aquella confesión que se sentía tan sincera le hizo sentir querida y favorita, privilegiada porque entre todas las personas que Soma conocía en ese momento quería estar con ella. No podía evitar sentirse feliz pensando que podía reconfortarlo estando a su lado, simplemente con eso, como un amiga...

(O algo más).

Sacudió la cabeza y dejó el cepillo a un lado.

Soma todavía sonreía, mirando por la ventana como si estuviera buscando algo y entonces se puso de pie. Se asomó un momento para ver hacia afuera y Megumi se preguntó qué estaría mirando, pero no pudo seguir con la duda mucho tiempo hasta que él estaba volviendo sobre sus pasos para quedarse frente a ella. Le estiraba la mano y a primeras no comprendió qué pasaba.

—¿Vamos afuera? Las estrellas se ven lindas.

Su mano seguía en su dirección y sabía, sin tocarla, que era igual que siempre; cálida y amistosa, capaz de hacerla sentir calmada y protegida al mismo tiempo. Entonces sin pensarlo se dio cuenta que estaba sujetando aquella mano que cada año parecía más grande y hábil. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Asintió en su dirección y entonces ambos dejaron la habitación tras ellos, bajando las escaleras del dormitorio en el mayor silencio que pudieron para no levantar sospechas.

Salieron a la noche para pescar un resfriado, mirando el cielo y riéndose de recuerdos tontos de antaño. Luego volvieron a su habitación y por alguna u otra razón, se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama, espalda contra espalda.

* * *

 **NA:** A pesar de que lo parece este _no_ es un capítulo de relleno. Espero que les haya gustado, ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios! [Si no he contestado es porque no he tenido tiempo, lo siento. Pero espero ahora poder hacerlo].


	4. Desayuno Oden

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Yuto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki.

Notas abajo. 

* * *

— **Omamori—**

 **IV:** Desayuno Oden.

* * *

Cuando despertó lo primero que notó fue la pared junto a su cama; blanca, quizás tirando más al gris por el desgaste del tiempo, y muy conocida, después de todo era casi lo primero que veía todas las mañanas. Parpadeó varios segundos, recordando qué estaba haciendo y cuándo, exactamente, se había quedado dormida. Los sucesos de la noche anterior se sentían como un borrón dentro de su cabeza; algo sobre una conversación y pasar un buen rato, quizás hasta un poco de nostalgia de la vida. Si no se equivocaba estaba con Soma y-

 _Oh._

"¡Soma-kun!", pensó entrando en pánico cuando recordaba que antes de quedarse dormida, después de mucha más charla que no tenía ni importancia, había sentido el calor de su cuerpo a sus espaldas. Era como tener una almohada caliente, que respiraba y todo. Se volteó rápido, temiendo qué encontraría y sintiéndose avergonzada al pensar que, literalmente, compartieron cama. Pero su nerviosismo inicial pasó a ser confusión cuando se dio cuenta que se hallaba sola en su cuarto. Su amigo no estaba, pero sin duda había dormido con ella. Lo recordaba, en parte, no podía estar tan loca para andar imaginando esas cosas. Entre sueño y sueño recordaba haber escuchado su respiración junto con ligeros ronquidos en su espalda y la manera que de vez en cuando se movía de un lado para otro. Si no se equivocaba hasta había sentido cómo alguien la abrazaba, obvio quién podía ser, y no quería tener un ataque de pánico ahora mismo así que se repetía varias veces en su cabeza que Soma-kun tenía el hábito de dormir abrazando cosas, normalmente su almohada.

Se quedó mirando el lado vacío.

El día de ayer se sentía lejano, y raro.

Suspiró para darse ánimos y entonces nuevamente el pánico le inundó, preguntándose qué hora sería. Rápidamente miró la mesilla de noche que tenía junto a su cama, buscando alguna cosa que le diera la hora y cuando halló un reloj, diciendo que recién iban a ser las siete, se calmó. Todavía tenía mucho tiempo para prepararse, incluso podría dormir un poco más. Pero sentía que no lograría conciliar el sueño. Afuera, la mañana se asomaba y era parecida a todas; los animales gruñían y las aves cantaban, la neblina opacaba un poco los colores en una forma fantasmagórica especial. Se sentó en la cama, estirándose, y notó que estaba cobijada por sus frazadas. Cosa rara porque no recordaba haberse cubierto en ningún momento antes de quedarse dormida; sólo haber estado muerta de sueño, arrastrarse por las escaleras, pasillos y luego tirarse a la cama. Tan somnolienta que no dijo nada cuando Soma hizo lo mismo a su lado y de una u otra forma quedaron acostados, conversando un poco más hasta que perdió la conciencia.

Recordaba extractos de la conversación:

—¿Extrañas tu casa, Tadokoro?

—Claro, pero siempre voy a visitarlos…, o cuando puedo. ¿Tú extrañas a tu papá?

—¡Al viejo para nada! Extraño la cocina, y mi habitación… había un agujero en la pared por el cual yo estaba seguro entraba un ratón y una vez me quedé despierto esperándolo, ¡fue super gracioso! Algún día te lo muestro.

—¿Soma-kun le teme a los ratones?

—¡Cómo crees!

Y así, nada lógico.

Apretó las sabanas entre sus manos y se descubrió para levantarse. El suelo estaba frío. Buscó sus cosas para arreglarse; el uniforme que todas las noches dejaba listo, completamente ordenado. Se peinó el cabello como siempre, se arregló los mechones que irían a molestar y luego, recogiendo su bolso, se encaminó por el pasillo silencioso. Pensó en ir a buscar a Soma a su habitación pero creyó que no sería lo correcto porque, después de todo, ¿qué le diría?

Iba bajando los escalones cuando, en la entrada, se topó con el pelo despeinado de Fumio-san.

—Ah, Tadokoro, buenos días —saludó ella con su voz media rasposa gastada por la edad. Iba vestida con unos pantalones oscuros y camiseta blanca, encima un delantal que contrastaba y ya se hallaba un poco sucio. Le sonrió, dejando que las arrugas se mostraran en toda su cara mientras hacía eso. Era como una pasa.

Megumi terminó de bajar las escaleras antes de contestar.

—Buenos días.

—¿Qué tal estuvo la noche?

Parpadeó.

¿Era su idea o la voz de la cuidadora del dormitorio tenía un tono distinto? No estaba muy segura de cómo tomarse la sonrisa que le estaba dando, junto con esa mirada que mantenía un brillo diferente en los ojos. Intentó sonreír como pudo, pero se sentía tan extrañada que le salió como un titubeó y simplemente se encogió de hombros. Balbuceó varios e inteligentes; "Eeeeh" y "Aaaah". Hasta que la sonrisa lasciva de la mujer y la puerta entreabierta que dejaba colar el aire le devolvieron a la realidad, diciéndole que tenía que contestar.

—Pues… bien, como siempre. G-gracias por preguntar —respondió todavía muy segura de las verdaderas intenciones. Era una pregunta normal pero que se sentía diferente. Megumi se removió en su lugar, sintiendo el aire frío golpear sus piernas desnudas. Pensó en preguntar, pero luego se dijo que la mayoría de las cosas malas que pasaban en su vida eran por pensar demasiado.

Fumio se encogió de hombros, como si se resignara a algo.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices. Que te vaya bien en clases, o lo que sea —murmuró lo último mientras desaparecía por la puerta antes de que pudiera agradecerle. El eco que hizo la madera crujiendo generó que sus huesos se estremecieran también.

Ah, la confusión.

Sentía que en su cabeza había un signo de interrogación del tamaño de una casa.

Intentando ignorar ese extraño hecho arrastró los pies hasta la cocina y por alguna razón no se sintió anonada al distinguir el perfil de Soma, sentado en uno de los taburetes, apoyando los codos en una de las encimeras de hierro. Megumi se paró en la puerta dejando salir una exclamación de sorpresa de su boca y eso fue suficiente para que Soma volteara a verla tan rápido como si aquel pequeño ruido fuera capaz de romper toda su concentración. Y es que Megumi había tenido el tiempo preciso para captar su cara seria, que parecía mirar a la nada pero ella conocía muy bien; era el tipo de expresión que mantenía cuando pensaba en algo con mucha seriedad, por ejemplo antes de enfrentarse en _shokugekis_ contra otras personas que le traían en apuros. Sus ojos la enfocaron, se sintió intimidada cinco segundos por esa mirada intensa que tenía pero luego todas sus facciones se relajaron al reconocerla. Sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se levantaba de su lugar, dando pasos hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la espalda ligeramente encorvada por caminar inclinado hacia adelante.

Pensó que no le gustaría tener que enfrentarse a él en un shokugeki o cualquier cosa, si eso significaba tener nuevamente esa mirada sobre sí misma.

—¡Tadokoro! —Llamó parándose frente a ella, sin dejar de sonreír—¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días, Soma-kun —formuló de vuelta.

Se dio cuenta que él ya vestía el uniforme de la escuela, y eso que era tempranísimo. Se preguntó si tenía cosas que hacer antes de clases.

—¿Dormiste bien? La verdad es que anoche hacía un poco de frío, ¿no? Pero las estrellas se veían muy bonitas así que había que aprovechar, de hecho creo que hasta me dio inspiración para cocinar algo. Un platillo que brille, ¿te imaginas? ¿O ya existe? Bah, da igual —se echó a reír. Como siempre, Soma era un torbellino que parecía hablar solo la mayor cantidad del tiempo, pero de todas formas no podía evitar pensar que algo era diferente. Como si se estuviera esforzando de más por verse normal, y quizás era sólo su idea. Se alejó unos pasos, hacia los fogones pero antes recogió dos platos—. Preparé algo de desayuno, ¿quieres comer? Podemos ir al comedor —no esperó que contestara, ya estaba sirviendo.

Megumi, acostumbrada a su forma de ser, lo dejó.

—Dormí bien —respondió viéndolo ir de un lado para otro. Se mordió los labios. No estaba muy segura si mencionar el tema que la traía nerviosa desde hace un rato.

—Oh, me alegro, creí que te había pateado o algo. Tiendo a moverme mucho y cuando me quedaba dormido junto a mi viejo en el kotatsu, allá en casa, él siempre se quejaba de que le dejaba las piernas llenas de moretones —río ante lo último.

Así que realmente habían dormido juntos, y él se lo tomaba tan normal. Increíble. Otra cosa rara fue que Megumi, ahora que sabía la verdad y que todo lo ocurrido no fueron sólo imaginaciones suyas, tampoco se sentía tan extrañada. Era como dormir junto a él en el autobús, taxi, auto, receso de escuela o cualquier cosa, la diferencia es que estaban acostados en vez de sentados. Pero, otra parte suya, le recordaba que eso era indecoroso y que no debía compartir cama con nadie que no fuera a ser su esposo (según palabras de mamá).

Pensó en decírselo, pero cambió de idea:

—No te vi cuando desperté —fue todo en cuanto dijo. Soma ya estaba dejando la cocina y ella le seguía, en dirección al comedor.

Lugar era grande, lleno de mesas largas, pero Soma acomodó los platos uno al lado del otro en la más cercana que pudo conseguir. Se sentó de manera desordenada subiendo los pies a la silla mientras que apoyaba medio cuerpo en la tabla y Megumi se posicionó a su lado.

—Ah, sí, eso. Es que me desperté más temprano y no podía dormir. Así que simplemente me fui. Me encontré con Fumio mientras salía de tu habitación y me hizo un montón de preguntas, así que simplemente le respondí —contó mientras se encogía de hombros, mirando un poco hacia el techo como si recordara el suceso.

Megumi se habría sonrojado, pero no tenía energía para ello. Quizás ahora mismo sus mejillas estaban de color manzana, pero ya qué más daba, con Soma siempre era así. Eso explicaba, por lo menos, la mirada que tuvo la mujer cuando la saludó en la entrada. Sin duda que cualquier persona que viera esa escena o simplemente escuchara de un suceso así, lo malentendería al instante.

Por favor que ningún miembro del dormitorio se enterara, sino jamás la dejarían tranquila.

Agotada, comenzó a comer lo que Soma había preparado. Como siempre delicioso, pero parecía que él no tenía mucho apetito porque lo único que hacía era jugar con la comida, cosa que nunca pasaba. Para él todo lo que tuviera que ver con comida era sagrado.

Megumi lo observó con cuidado, en silencio.

Sus hombros estaban caídos y tenía unas ojeras medio marcadas. No había dormido para nada bien. Tenía aspecto de cansado y el sólo hecho de que estuviera tan en silencio le hacía sentir intranquila. Estaba preocupado o angustiado, de eso no había duda, pero no tenía idea de qué podía ser. Soma, comúnmente, no hablaba de sus problemas y cargaba él mismo con todo lo que le rodeaba; ya fuera cosa suya o de alguien que conocía. Megumi, antaño, lo había visto como una figura espectacular, ¡todavía lo hacía! Pero ella sabía muy bien que no importaba qué clase de persona fuera habría un momento en que todo ese peso lograría aplastarlo. No le gustaba verlo así, le recordaba en el primer año en que estuvieron juntos cuando Soma se deprimió, en parte. En aquella ocasión Isshiki-senpai les había llevado a que lo ayudaran en algo y terminaron haciéndoles clases a niños pequeños.

Dejó la comida a un lado también, apretó las manos sobre la mesa y se preparó para preguntar.

—¿Estás bien? —fue todo en cuanto dijo. Tuvo una ligera sensación de que esa pregunta en particular se la hacía muy seguido.

"¿Es lo mejor que pudiste hacer?", se dijo a sí misma. Vaya pregunta patosa.

Pero es que se preocupaba por él de manera genuina. Soma le había ayudado tantas, tantas veces que perdía la cuenta y jamás podría sacar de su cabeza la ocasión en que desafío a un egresado, Shinomiya-san, para abolir su expulsión, a pesar de que él también corría peligro. Él nunca se había detenido para ayudarla, en nada, y por eso mismo es que deseaba devolverle el favor así tardara toda una vida en hacerlo.

Soma le miró y volvió a sonreír. Se sentía forzado y le hizo encoger los hombros. Tuvo ganas de abrazarlo, poner una mano en su hombro o darle un apretón de manos, los que fuera, pero su vergüenza se lo impedía.

—Sólo un poco cansado.

—¿No dormiste bien? —intentó encontrar una respuesta más exacta.

—En parte, pero no creas que es tu culpa —respondió con simpleza mientras se echaba en la silla, balanceándose con las patas traseras de ésta—. Sólo que últimamente no duermo muy bien, eso es todo. La verdad durmiendo contigo me sentí más tranquilo. No sé. Creo que estoy tan acostumbrado a los buses que engañe a mi cerebro o algo.

—¿Estás preocupado por lo… —Megumi no estaba muy segura de sí decirlo o no, pero decidió hacerlo de todas maneras. Sus instintos femeninos le gritaban la respuesta a la pregunta—: Mito-san?

Él suspiró y soltó una carcajada.

—No puedo ocultar nada de ti, Tadokoro. En parte, pero también sé que al final fue para mejor porque no podía corresponderle, aun así me sorprendió mucho y no lo sé, no me gusta pensar que puede estar pasando un mal rato por mi culpa —continuó diciendo, sincerándose con ella con una voz queda. Megumi escuchó con paciencia para que pudiera desahogarse aunque sea un poco de todo lo que pasaba en su hiperactiva cabeza. Tras un momento de silencio se enderezó en su lugar y juntó las manos sobre la mesa, en un tic nervioso que en varias ocasiones le había visto—. También por… esto es medio estúpido, por ser el último año. Estoy ansioso, porque el tiempo corre muy rápido y siento que… que… digo, argh, ¿qué pasará si al momento de salir me doy cuenta que no he mejorado tanto como yo creía? Aquí he conocido a mucha gente, por supuesto, pero mi meta sigue sintiéndose un poco lejos y la persona que quiero vencer, mi viejo, todavía más. ¿Qué pasa si cuando salgo para él sigo siendo la misma persona y no lo puedo alcanzar?

—Eso no pasara, Soma —tajó Megumi con tanta fiereza, convicción y segura de sí misma que incluso se olvidó de usar los honoríficos. En ese momento no lo sentía necesario, y a Soma no pareció importarle tampoco. Simplemente le miró, en silencio, como si cuestionara por qué estaba tan segura de sus palabras. Tal vez algo vio en sus ojos que le hizo callar unos segundos más. Megumi se enderezó y sacó pecho, medio ofendida por las palabras que estaba escuchando pero al mismo tiempo, comprensiva con él. Sabía que también temía, pues era persona igual que todos, pero no le gustaba verlo de esa forma—. Eso no pasara porque tú has mejorado, sin duda, y lo que cocinas es simplemente… maravilloso. Eres una persona increíble, la más increíble que he conocido y sé que llegarás lejos. Así que no digas esas cosas, por favor. Eres un chef maravilloso.

Los dos en silencio se miraron a los ojos. A lo lejos se escuchaba el _tic-tac_ de un reloj. Soma le mantuvo la mirada, todavía anonado, hasta que una sonrisa se formó en su cara y de pronto estaba riendo como siempre; logrando que incluso pequeñas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos al tiempo que la observaba como si no se creyera lo que había dicho. Megumi, volviendo en sí, saltó en su lugar mientras se sonrojaba con fiereza por la vergüenza de sus palabras.

—¡Mira que soltarme todo eso tan temprano!—reía, y Megumi se quejaba, sonrojada, balbuceando que era increíble que sólo eso era lo que le fuera a decir tras su gran discurso. Pero al final Soma se enderezó y su sonrisa se volvió sincera mientras apoyaba la cabeza entre sus brazos, como si fueran una almohada. El corazón de Megumi dio otra vuelco porque en esa posición se veía hasta adorable—: Gracias, Tadokoro. Siempre sabes qué decir, aunque ni tú misma lo creas.

Ella se removió en su lugar.

—Sólo es la verdad.

—Sí… —le miró unos momentos más, hizo un puchero y arrugó la nariz, luego se levantó de su silla—¿Vámonos ya? Es temprano pero prefiero perder el tiempo allá que acá. Si quieres te llevo yo, ¿qué dices?

Megumi le miró y pensó que desde ayer venía insistiendo con ese tema, además de que ese día no tenía muchas ganas de pedalear su bicicleta. Entre otras cosas que no diría a nadie le gustaba andar con Soma en su motocicleta; el viento en la cara, la sensación de estar volando, el corazón desbocado cuando aceleraba más de la cuenta sólo para hacerla reír.

—Está bien —asintió al final, parándose ella también con quizás demasiado ánimo.

* * *

El día pasó rápido y Megumi notó, sin sorprenderse demasiado, que realmente Soma parecía tocado por lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. A su manera parecía preferir quedarse a su lado el resto del día y la verdad es que no estaba muy segura cómo tomarse todo eso. Por lo menos ella no se había encontrado con Mito-san en ningún momento y cuando lo hiciera no estaba muy segura de cómo iría a encararla, al fin y al cabo la había visto el día anterior. Su amiga era una persona muy confiada en sí misma pero el tema que ahora tocaban era punto y aparte.

Quizás el momento de más tensión fue después de clases, justo una en que tenía junto a Soma. Habían ordenado sus cosas para luego irse, aunque habían decidido dar una vuelta por ahí antes de ir al dormitorio porque él deseaba arreglar unos asuntos; seguramente molestar al prójimo u otros de sus compañeros. Habían salido del salón entre despedidas con otros compañeros y en medio de conversación por acá y por allá, hasta que Soma se tensó en medio del pasillo.

A Megumi le pareció tan raro que pensó en poder sacarle una fotografía. Soma le había sujetado del brazo mientras miraba con nerviosismo a su alrededor, cosa que la descolocó todavía más. Contaba con los dedos de una mano las veces en que lo había visto nervioso por algo, y le sobraban.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras era tironeada hacia uno de los costados del pasillo, evitando gente.

Al final se quedaron a un lado, junto a las ventanas. Soma miraba de un lado para otro y de pronto volvía a ser todo sonrisas raras suyas.

—Rápido, finge que hablas conmigo.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Sólo finge que me conversas algo importante.

—Estoy hablando contigo, Soma-kun.

Fue entonces cuando volvió a ver al frente que notó porqué Soma se encontraba medio nervioso. Frente a ellos pasaba Mito-san; con su paso confiado de siempre. Parecía bastante normal y encontraron miradas en las cuales Megumi la saludó con un gesto de cabeza que ella correspondió. Ella incluso miró a Soma, pero no durante mucho tiempo y no se detuvo a conversar, como habría hecho anteriormente, sino que siguió su camino como si nada.

Megumi pudo entender a su amigo. Incluso ella se sintió tensa. Quizás habría sido mejor que nunca se hubiera enterado pero bueno, ahí estaba.

Respiraron tranquilos cuando desapareció por el pasillo.

—Bueno, eso fue tenso —musitó Soma entre dientes mientras apoyaba uno de sus hombros en la pared—. Realmente no sirvo para esto. ¿Por qué estás cosas me tienen que pasar a mí? Yo no quería arruinar nada y ahora…, eh… Eso, lo que sea. Argh, que pereza.

—Cosas pasan, Soma-kun, no puedes evitar que algunas personas terminen viéndote de esa manera —respondió ella aunque no estaba muy segura de qué decía. Por su lado jamás había sentido esa clase de gustar por otro chico, que ella recordara, o bueno, quizás sí pero cuando era niña y esas veces no contaban para nada. Desvió la mirada al darse cuenta que Soma todavía la tenía agarrada. Se removió en su lugar—. Eh… Soma-kun.

—¿Ah? —murmuró él sin muchas ganas. Cuando se dio cuenta la soltó rápidamente para luego rascarse la nuca en otro gesto al cual estaba muy acostumbrada que hiciera—. Lo siento, lo siento. Uhm, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que pase hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad?

Megumi pensó que Soma era increíble en otro sentido de la palabra.

—No lo sé, la verdad-

—¡Ya sé! Preguntémosle a Takumi. A él siempre se le confiesan, ¿no? Él debe saber de estas cosas —borboteó mientras comenzaba a caminar sin si quiera terminar la oración y Megumi se apresuró a seguirle el paso. Soma tenía esa costumbre de caminar con pasos largos y rápidos, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado también a su propia forma de andar así que cuando notaba que ella le seguía terminaba yendo más lento. Era un gesto lindo, la verdad. Tenía rostro pensativo mientras hacía muecas con la boca—. No sería mala idea preguntarle qué ha estado haciendo en clases. Él siempre viaja a Italia con Isami… Hombre, me gustaría visitar Italia. Sería una buena idea empezar a aprender un poco de comida italiana, ¿no crees, Tadokoro?

—Claro, siempre es bueno algo así. Quién sabe si al final te ayuda en tu propia cocina.

—¡Eso! ¡Eso! Preguntémosle que nos enseñé cocina Italiana.

—P-Pero, Soma-kun —Megumi tartamudeó mientras pensaba en detenerle del brazo para hacerle recordar a qué, específicamente, iba a buscar al italiano. Pero Soma terminó tan ensimismado en el tema de todos los platillos que podría aprender que no le vio el caso. Aun así lo seguía pensando, no podía ser que la concentración de su amigo fuera tan baja; había saltado de un tema a otro de una manera increíble—. E-espera.

—Sí, sí, ya sé que tenemos clases de eso pero, ya sabes, siempre es mejor aprender de primera mano y él es un super chef. ¿Tú crees que me quiera enseñar?

Megumi recordó rápidamente todas las veces en las cuales Takumi-kun había hablado de Soma como su rival, y pensó que había una gran posibilidad en que se negara, al principio. No estaba muy segura para esas alturas. Su amigo se veía tan emocionado como un niño mientras atravesaba los pasillos entre la gente.

—Tadokoro, ¿no tienes club? Di que no, venga.

—Pues… —la verdad era que sí, pero Soma tenía una expresión tan suya que se le hizo difícil decirle la verdad. El día anterior había preferido estar con ella a con los demás y no podía evitar sentirse media halagada sobre eso. Bueno, si faltaba un solo día no podía ser tan malo. Después se disculparía con sus compañeros diciendo que tuvo otras cosas que hacer. Negó con la cabeza—No, vamos.

—¡Genial!

Así Soma se deshizo en más conversación acerca de la cocina y Megumi escuchó con paciencia, corroborando unas cuantas cosas y agregando otras. Al final que en el camino donde suponían estaba Takumi (supusieron que en el dormitorio donde residía, así que fueron directo allá) habían inventado tres platos que decidieron poner a prueba tan pronto como pudieran, y estaban en medio de un debate acerca de cómo llamar el tercer platillo nuevo. Era una mezcla muy rara pero a Megumi le hizo gracia pensar en cocinarlo, y Soma se emocionó más que ella mientras hablaba de todos los detalles.

Pero no pudieron evitar caer en decepción, Soma más que nadie, cuando se dieron cuenta que Takumi no estaba en casa.

Esperaron tiempo suficiente para luego encogerse de hombros.

—¡Ah, que pereza! Y yo que me había emocionado tanto-

—Bueno, Soma-kun, había una gran posibilidad de que esto pasara. Takumi-kun también tiene cosas que hacer —respondió mientras volvían a la academia por los alrededores. Vieron a varios compañeros caminar de un lado a otro también.

A Megumi le dio un poco de curiosidad saber qué estaría haciendo su compañero.

Soma guardó las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras seguía caminando por el campus de la academia. Era grande, sin duda, y eso significaba un gran respiro. Tenía sus lados negativos, por supuesto, como cuando estaba llegando tarde y debía recorrer toda la distancia en tiempo récord, pero también tenía lados positivos como sentirse más tranquila. Le gustaba eso de poder sentarse debajo de algunos árboles. Le podía hasta incluso recordar un poco a su pueblo natal, pero más en invierno que en otras épocas.

—Debe estar ocupado —insistió al ver que Soma no respondía y estaba haciendo berrinches en voz baja.

— _Bah,_ ya para qué.

No pudo evitar reírse al verlo farfullando como un niño.

Pensó en agregar algo más cuando Soma se detuvo en su lugar para luego apuntar a una de las bancas que ahí había. Megumi no comprendió instantáneamente.

—¿Sentémonos un momento?

—Eh… vale —fue lo único que pudo responder.

Le siguió a paso calmado mientras intentaba procesar qué podría estar pasando por su cabeza para querer sentarse un "momento". Eso jamás ocurría. Soma era un huracán en constante movimiento; siempre con algo en la cabeza. No podía evitar sentirse más preocupada aun mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, dejando las manos sobre el regazo. Le observó en silencio. Él parecía muy concentrado observando el cielo o pensando en algo. Megumi no estaba segura de pensar si era el asunto de Mito-san o que fuera su último año lo que tuviera más raro.

Quizás hasta algo más, pero no podía descifrar qué.

Soma era difícil de leer y nunca sabrías todo de él hasta que decidiera contártelo.

Pero eran amigos y quería ayudarlo.

"Amigos", repitió en su cabeza mientras apretaba más las manos. Era una palabra rara y se sentía demasiado extraña en su cabeza. Eran amigos o mejores amigos, o-

—Tadokoro.

—¿Hm?

Le miró en silencio. De pronto se encontraba observando fijamente sus iris de color dorado y se sintió hirviendo. No había razón para estar nerviosa, pero ahí se encontraba el latido alocado de su corazón mientras luchaba para no bajar la mirada. Soma no sonrió, más bien parecía bien serio al respecto mientras la observaba en completo mutismo. Frente a ellos varios alumnos pasaron e incluso llegaron a susurrar unas cuantas cosas que no alcanzó a escuchar bien, por suerte.

Soma apoyó el brazo en el respaldo de la banca.

—¿Te imaginas nosotros saliendo?

¿Eh?

¿Qué?

¿Cómo?

Megumi parpadeó una, hasta cuatro veces mientras procesaba sus palabras a una velocidad más lenta que el internet que tenían en casa. Repitió su pregunta en su cabeza hasta que comprendió que parecía estar hablando en serio, que no había escuchado mal. Soma la miraba, paciente, y Megumi pensó que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Su cara comenzó a hervir mientras un extraño revoltijo se posicionó en la parte de sus tripas, claramente nerviosa. Deseó salir corriendo.

Soma no podía estar hablando en serio.

—¿Q-Qué? —borboteó, tensa en su lugar mientras lo observaba con cuidado. Estaba segura que hasta su cuello estaba rojo.

—Eso, ¿nosotros saliendo? Ya sabes, cómo pareja y toda la cosa —Soma apoyó los codos en sus piernas mientras miraba al frente y Megumi tuvo tiempo para hiperventilar un poco en privado. Una de las cosas que no le gustaban de Soma era su manera de ser tan directo para ciertos asuntos, como ahora. Ahora mismo quería cubrirse el rostro para que no viera sus expresiones, pero él estaba todo tranquilo—. Estuve pensando…, eso que me dijiste. Si me gustaba alguien más y no sé…, nunca he tenido tiempo para pensar en eso o bueno, no me interesaba mucho. Pero mi viejo lo hablaba un montón, ¿sabes? No sé. No creí que podría pasar, eso es todo. Creo que lo he vuelto a pensar ahora con el tema de, bueno, eso.

Megumi se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir y deseando desaparecer.

—Termine imaginando cómo sería salir con alguien de acá, de quienes ya conozco —Soma se rio mientras se rascaba la mejilla. Para él realmente era un tema tan banal que llegaba a ser más que increíble. Volvió a mirarla mientras el corazón de Megumi parecía estar dispuesto a salir volando en cualquier momento. Su temperatura corporal se sentía tan alta que era preocupante—. La única persona a la que no me pude imaginar saliendo fuiste tú, Tadokoro. Que raro, ¿no? Por eso, digo, ¿cómo crees que seríamos nosotros saliendo?

Al final que con esas palabras todo el nerviosismo terminó desapareciendo mientras una especie de corriente fría andaba por sus venas hasta congelar incluso su cerebro. Lo observó con la boca medio abierta, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, otra vez. Así que al final Soma lo único que estaba haciendo era un experimento de esos suyos, y, no sabía por qué, pero no podía evitar sentirse ofendida, un poco, ante sus palabras. O…

¿Quizás era estar herida?

—Pues —se removió en su lugar mientras apretaba las manos. Se mordió los labios mientras pensaba en todos los momentos compartidos con Soma; felices, tristes, estresantes, de ira, divertidos, angustiantes, decepcionantes, y así la lista continuaba. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que lo había visto en primera persona y que lo único que quería era no tener nada que ver con él, pero le ayudó en tantas veces. Pensó en los abrazos que habían compartido juntos, las apretones de mano, los golpes en las palmas para calmar los nervios, los empujones en la espalda para dar ese paso que faltaba, esas sonrisas que nadie más había visto, los chistes internos entre ambos. Pensó en todo eso y todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos. De pronto se encontraba poniéndose de pie mientras aferraba su bolso con las dos manos. No volteó a mirarlo, todavía con los hombros tensos—. Me tengo que ir, Soma-kun, recordé que tengo algo importante que hacer.

—¿Ah? ¿En serio?

No espero a despedirse y salió de ahí lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Había algo burbujeando en su pecho que pudo reconocer como enojo mezclado con la decepción y tristeza anterior. Siguió trotando hasta alejarse lo suficiente para saber que Soma no la podía ver y es que no era necesario mirar sobre su hombro para saber que él seguía en el mismo lugar donde le había dejado.

Sabía que no estaba bien haber corrido de esa forma de él, y quizás era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero no podía imaginarse haberse quedado para responder a su pregunta. No con aquella opresión en su pecho que la molestaba de esa manera.

"Soma-kun, eres un idiota", no pudo evitar pensar mientras caminaba a cualquier parte.

* * *

 **NA:** Detesto tardar tanto en actualizar, mil perdones por eso. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo a este fic, de verás, de verás, me hacen muy feliz. Cosa rara que ha pasado; me puse a ordenar la trama de la historia y me di cuenta que no saldrá tan larga como yo esperaba. Hmp.

pd. recuerden que respondo reviews, pero sí no lo hago es porque... o no he tenido tiempo, o pienso que ya he respondido algunos y me da vergüenza imaginar mandando dos veces un mensaje.


End file.
